


How to Rock a Magic Prince?![どのように魔法の王子をロックするか/ Dono yō ni mahō no ōji o rokku suru ka?]

by ZorokoRoronoa



Category: Bleach, Diabolik Lovers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Again two OCs, Ai is being Ai, Ai tryies to understand feelings, Android Vampire pregnancy, Count Crabbypants, F/M, Fertility and Conception of males adopted from my Dialovers FF, Forced Marriage, Heavens - Freeform, Hijirikawa Mai mentioned, Himuro and Satsuki working together, Human Vamprie Pregnancy, Infos and more from the Utano Shining App, Kaoru Syos twin brother, Kurusu Kaoru is present, Kurusu Kaoru is studying medicine like in the games, Kurusu Syo has his heart problem like in the PSP Games, Lemon, M/M, Main Paaring of the shojo >Sukitte II na yo< mentioned, Maybe finishing it before the 05/16, New chapters in April, OCs are suppoative, One Sided Love, Quartet Night - Freeform, RARE PAARINGS, Ranmaru doesnt understand what is happening to him, Reiji has BROWN eyes you know what that means, Reiji is using as usual nicknames, Reiji loves Otoya but it's one sided, Satsuki has his own body, Satsuki is 7 years older than Natsuki, Satsuki is about 2m tall, Satsuki works in a bar, Shounen-ai, Smut, St⭐rish, Sukitte II na yo mentioned, Swearing, Syo is the only one who is able to drink Ais Blood, Unplanned pregnancys, Using mostly game data and information, Using the new Nickname Count Crabbypants, Uta no prince sama shuffle Unit, VAMPIRE Syo, Vampire Cecil, Yaoi, YuSuba FF mentioned, Zoroko and Ringo are supportive, albinoism, as typical for Satsuki mutch swearing, awakening Cecils Vampire Side, blood sucking, drinking too much, drunken sex and more, escaping siblings, falling in love and out of love, hints to the shojo 'say I love you', living together outside of Satome Gakuen, male Fertility and Conception better descripted as in my Dialovers FF, male are able to be impregnable, male pregnancys, overprotective Otoya because of Cecil, realising feelings and many more similar emotions, so Ai does over heat many time's, switching between the PoV of Aijima Cecil and Shinomiya Satsuki, tsundere Ranmaru, working in a bar, ~15 to 20 chapters long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorokoRoronoa/pseuds/ZorokoRoronoa
Summary: (Parts from Chapter one… gomen)We both got the Information from Shining that we have to be in a ‘Shuffle Unit’ which meant we have to write a song together. Yeah I had ended up being a really lucky person, I thought about that the muses want to play some kind of joke on me… which where surely not so. As I looked at the others.(Rest in Chapter one)





	1. You're my life

Chapter 1

 

**You’re my life*¹**

 

We both got the Information from Shining that we have to be in a ‘Shuffle Unit’ which meant we have to write a song together. Yeah I had ended up being a really lucky person, I thought about that the muses want to play some  kind of joke on me… which where surely not so. As I looked at the others. Ren had to work together with my Senpai which took a load of my heart. So I didn’t have to work together with him… I could see Syo blushing, not because being in a Unit with Masato, mostly because he had a really noticeable crush on Ai-senpai. Funnily Natsuki ended up being with Tokiya in one Team. I could see the oldest of us eleven in the room brimming with happiness, but for Reiji-senpai that was normal. He was in a team with my half brother Otoya. As you could see I did mention the others but not myself…. My look went to a silver haired rocker in the room and his shocked state. Yes, my name is Cecil if you don’t already recognised, and I sadly ended up with him…. The senpai who… I couldn’t …. “Shining-san, you really don’t want to put us together...” Japanese was damn heavy for me even if I got more used to it… he only smirked at us an I gave up. How should I handle him… Ranmaru-senpai…. Why was my own karma hating me somehow or what… I could feel that even Ranmaru-senpai did likely wanted to end up not with me but somebody else…. Which wasn’t me… I could not describe my feelings at that moment. As we got the information which partners we had to have Starish and Quartet Night seperated. I stood with the others until I felt a hand on my shoulder. _“Cecci you did space out after hearing the Units….”_ I looked up at the blue eyes of Ren. “As you got Camus-senpai… I ended up being with yours and Masatos….” the others of Starish looked at me. _“What… you are in a Unit with him...”_ I heard my red haired brother and I smiled sadly, also I wasn’t able to tell him that we where brothers which hurted me a lot. “Yes I’m… I really don’t know how to work with him...” than Ren began to laugh. “R...Ren..” his look gave me a bit of restraint again. _“I could help you getting a bit better with Ran-chan if you can help me with your Senpai… I really don’t want to be in a team with him.”_ if Ren tried to hide his look to Masato, he could fool nearly everyone in Starish but not me. “That I would do gladly.” I told him. After closing the ‘deal’ on my side, we met up regularly and I learned of Ranmaru-senpai and Ren of Camus-senpai.

 

**~*~Ranmarus PoV~*~**

In the morning, all of QN where called to the office of Shining. I really had better things to do than that. Even if Shining was our boss, being the older band we really had nearly nothing to do with him. As he was being his usual self he called out to us all. Which mostly why Starish where present too, that he thought about Shuffle Units… which meant mostly for Shining typical he drew lots and did ended up with teams that way. After hearing the other Teams, which where Mikaze, Hijirikawa and Kurusu also Kotobuki and Ittoki, than Count Crabbypants and the flirt of Starish better known as Jinguij. I recognized that he didn’t mentioned the dark skinned guy of Starish and myself… a few seconds after that he announced the last pair. My look went to the dark skinned guy… what was in the Rock God was his _NAME_?! **> Boys the Last Shuffle Unit Pair is Kurosaki and Aijima!< **Shining announced like it was the normalest of the world. My heart stopped…. Damn…. Now I knew his surname. Which where enough for me mostly, but something was wrong. After getting out of the room my best friend came to me and pulled me along. “Ehhh… What are you doing you, Baka?!” I asked him somehow pissed. And than his brown Eyes got dark and he grinned mysteriously… Damn the Fuck Reiji… What in the Devils Name….. _“Ran-Ran_ _I’m_ _not blind… Even if_ _I’m_ _playing the clown… I know of your weakness around dark skinned guys… So please you know the rulez...”_ I was confused, that I had a weakness for dark skin was right but how would the older one who had me pinned against the wall, know that. The most Fangirls would love such a scene between us but… Damn the fuck, why that Girls don’t understand Reiji is my **BEST** **FRIEND** and **NOTHING** more than that. Reijis Heart was already belonging to his younger Kouhai Ittoki. “Damn the hell Reiji let go of me!” I growled at him. _“Yeah yeah… Ran-Ran but please ask if you want to know about_ _ **HIM**_ _MyuMyu…. He is his senpai….”_ I sighed.. Count Crabbypants… What the hell, but Reiji was right, Count Crabbypants would knew a lot of the dark skinned one. I cached up to him “Oi Camus, stop I want to ask you something.” his cold look went nearly through me. _**“Yes Kurosaki… what do you want**_ _ **!?**_ _ **”**_ he asked coldly like ever. “I wanted to ask you about your Kohai, because I’m in a shuffle Unit with him.” he grinned shortly at me. _**“Okay if you could tell me about your Kohai, the red haired one.”**_ I grinned. “Ah you mean Jinguji?!” he nodded. “Key, Deal.” he took my hand and pressed it. So I started to find more out about the one called Aijima, Cecil.

**~*~Ranmarus PoV END~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Being a big Fan normally of Shuuma. I thought the Paaring RanCecil is not used so I wanted to write something about those two, there are only TWO Ffs which are OS… if I continue is your descition. Like my Story ‘Supporting him’ I will write out of the PoV from the Character which is Seiyuu in the japanese Version is the Same as ‘Sakamaki Shuu’ which means I will write out of Cecils PoV. Mostly based on Parts of the Audio belonging to the Song of them both ‘Koiirou SENTIMENTAL’. And all the Facts I already know from the Utano Shining App. I will put some hints and points to my YuSuba FF into this one. Please could somebody tell me if Otoya is the older halfbrother of Cecil or Cecil the older one?! The first chapter is in two view points after the second one it is only Cecil… and my OC is in this FF the girlfriend of Ringo. ;D So she has as supporting Role again. I love Ringo… he is so cool *heart eyes* and sorry I couldn’t let it rest to make Cecil to a Vampire… and I have to switch beween the PoV of Cecil and Satsuki I hope that is okay…. And I had to get it out of my mind to you ;D Im a bad writer, putting something out if there are three Chapter missing still from my YuSuba FF, but I wanted to share my love for that paaring with you ;D *¹Songtext belongs to her and the creators https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/63520.html#cutid2 and the Song belongs to QN and also to Broccoli and the publishers, this is the song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTL9DEdjTl8 also Im only using the characters for a FF and I dont own them, and the fact with the suffixes I got from the Utano App...;D


	2. Orion de SHOUT OUT* Part 1

Chapter 2

**Orion de SHOUT OUT* Part 1  
**

 

**~*~Satsuki’s PoV~*~**

 I yawned as I opened the door to my bar and flicked the lights on. My dark green eyes lit up and the long blond hair I had, like usually I put in a low ponytail. After getting a bit of air in the Bar and cleaning a bit up, the rests of yesterday I didn’t manage to finish. My Body was muscular and I was tall. Many people did mistake me for my younger brother, even if I was 7 years older than him. My little brother was musically gifted, but on a event where he, Syo-tan and the red haired girl where, I had to intervene because seeing that fucking shit of a singer on stage and took over the stage so I became a bit famous, with the Song _**‘Orion de SHOUT OUT’.** _ But lastly the idiot from the stage, ended up being in the band in which my little precious Natsuki where. But the girl who where with us weren’t interesting for me because I was completely gay. I had my come out as Natsuki was about 10. My parents who where a farmers on a farm In France, weren’t shocked as I excepted. After finishing the school I went to Japan and build with my own money this bar up. Do you really don’t know WHO I am…. You are all stupid… I’m the big brother of Natsuki, my Name is Satsuki. And I’m the aggressive one. I put the stools of my bar which where on the tables down. After doing some chores I saw that my help came and I nodded to him. “Good Evening Himu-tan.” I said to him. His Café was on the verge of getting insolvent and so we combined his Café with my Bar. The Bar was only open on the weekends. As Himu-tan changed into our Bar Outfit I saw a ring on his left ring finger. “Ah, you proposed to him or did he to you?!” I could see the dark haired blush. _“He proposed to me.”_ I laughed. “Finally, you both where about 3 years together.” Himu-tan was going out with a guy named Takao Kazunari, shortly Taka-tan. I felt a presence in the room and looked around.”Ah Mayu-tan you are there.” he nodded and clipped his silver bangs out of his face. Mayuzumi Chihiro, short Mayu-tan, was about 1,82m tall and had silver hair, and his grey eyes seemed lifeless, but they weren’t. He was already married to his shorter counterpart who was about 1,68m tall and had teal hair and a bit darker teal eyes, his name was Mayuzumi Tetsuya. Both had the same problem, they where called Shadows in their school time and both had played Basketball. Both where normally overseen but I didn’t oversaw them. You would probably think the Café Bar Combination we had where a kind of LBGT Thing. But it wasn’t. That we three where gay, or in a married where some kind of funny coincidence. So we started to set the bar up and open. The evening was uneventful. As we closed our bar in the next morning around 7 o’clock, Himu-tan and I made a Inventory from our supplies for the Café. I noted down that we didn’t haven’t enough tea. So I called my little brother and told him that he agreed, but I had to go to him to get them. “Himu-tan I will go and get them, my brother has a Interview with a guy called Tokiya… but what ever…” Himu-tan knew that and I left. “You will close and lock it up?!” he nodded and took his apron of. “Thanks a bunch...” than I went to the school. Damn my little brother forgot to tell me where I could get that fucking tea…. “Oi… You there…. Brown dwarf, stop!” I put my hand on his shoulder. I heard a Name who I was used to. **” N...Nattsun?”** I growled. “No wrong, but I do search him where is my little brother.” I asked pissed. I had a lot to work that night and I was tiered as fuck… **“Ah…** **. He is in a Interview with Tokki..... But he said something about a giant coming to pick up teas… I think… Give me a second.”** the brown haired guy called somebody probably. I could hear him call out a Name sounding like AiAi…. This was the name of the senpai of my brother I thought. The brown haired had a bit darker brown eyes and he was wearing a fedora, also he had a T-shirt with a Britain flag and the sentence _ >My Girl<_ on. He was about 1,73m tall. Also he wore a dark green shorts and normal sneakers. **“I asked him and AiAi will get you.** ” I nodded, “Thanks. Brown dwarf” and I could hear him growling. **“Stop that, my Name is Kotobuki Reiji.”** he said. “Than Koto-tan.” I said and saw the teal haired senpai of my brother. “If you need somebody to talk to here.” I stuffed him my business card in his hand and went to Mika-tan. “Hey, you know where the teas are… what are you looking at Mika-tan?” he was shocked and answered some how numbly _**“You are Sa**_ _ **tsuki** _ _**, but I didn’t expect to have you look so similar to Natsuki.”** _ he said. “Yeah, even if I’m the older one…. We look like twins..” I answered shrugging. After getting with him to get the teas I went back to my shop and after opening and sorting them away I went after locking up again home.

**~*~Satsuki’s PoV End~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: I wanted to write Smut ala Satsuki x Reiji but I stopped because I want them both to meet each other first before ending up in bed after drinking to much from Reijis side…. Also even if Im a big Shuuma and RanCecil Fan I love Cecil x Reader more *grins*, maybe it is the reason because I’m a big fan of Cecil and his Seiyuu Tori-san ;D But what happened after a day after uploading it I had already 15 Hits… wow Thanks ;D I hope it is okay that I use the Name and tan Ending that Satsuki is using. From the Utano App I know that with Natsuki and being a ‘farmkid’ and also coming from France. * the Lyrics are from that side:https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/5013.html and the Song from that side; https://soundcloud.com/ema-nix/natsuki-shinomiya-orion-de 
> 
> The next YuSuba Chapters will come today or tomorrow so I can concentrate fully on this but I had to get that chapter out of my mind


	3. True Wing*¹

_**Chapter 3** _

 

**True Wing*¹**

 

**~*~Cecils PoV~*~**

 

A few weeks pass and the first session with recording together with Ranmaru-senpai got closer and closer as I was eager. Funnily I recognised some changes not on Starish but on myself. Which was weird because I didnt knew how to describe those kind of changes. The first thing I noticed was that my nose got better, what meant I smelled the others extremer than normal. For example I Ren smelled normally after the roses he grew. Now I could tell which kind of kind of roses he grew at the moment and so I couldn’t be in a radius about 5m around him because I couldn’t stand the stench of those roses. Masato smelled after parchment paper and brushes also after Indian ink. Natsuki smelled after nature and many different animals so his smell was the most acceptable for me because he was not smelling after a perfume factory. Syo smelled somehow weird, because he seemed to have a heart problem, also he smelled similar to what I’m was experience at the moment. Tokiya smelled… how should I describe his smell his smell was something about a musky but like with Ren his scent irritated my nose. My brother, yes Otoya and I where half brothers, smelled after sunflowers and his guitar he used also the kind of strings he used for the guitar, but his scent was the most difficult to describe. The weird thing was Ai-senpai smelled like metal….. why did he smell after metal?! Reiji-senpai smelled after fried chicken at the most part that was the scent which was most intensive on him, he was about many scents on him but I couldn’t distinguish the other smells.

 

My senpai smelled after snow and the first snow on a early winter morning, also he smelled after his dog. And funnily I loved the smell of a snow white winter morning. Why could I smell them… and why did the rocker from the band Quartet Night better known as Ranmaru-senpai, smelled so fucking delicious…. A few days after realising that, Syo came to me and wanted to talk with me. _“Cecil, come with me….”_ he pulled me along into the room I shared with Camus-senpai. Syo managed to get him out of the room, with growling and looking angry at him, and I sat down on the light green coloured bed. “Syo why do you want to talk to me.” his look and his face was serious and somehow I begun to shiver. _“Cecil, show me your tooth.”_ confused I showed them to him. _“Cecil, you are like me.”_ what in the Muses Name was Syo talking about?! “Syo what are you talking about?!” he sat down beside me and looked at me. _“You smelled that you couldn’t be in a 5m radius of Ren or that Ranmaru-senpai smells absolutely delicious to you.”_ he told me. “Yeah… but why do you know that.” _“You also smelled that I have a heart condition whom no of Starish knows about?”_ I only nodded. Than I felt Syos small hands going around my bottom and I whimpered. “Syo what in the Muses are you doing?!” he wasn’t finished he seemed to examine something on my rear end. As he was finished he looked intensely at me. _“So my speculations where right.”_ I was totally confused.

 

“ _You are like I. I’m a vampire.”_ he told me and I was shocked. “Yo...You are a vampire… but… you are human aren’t you?” he smiled and showed me his fangs. He was a vampire…. _“Yeah like I’m, you seem to be a born pure vampire.”_ he told me. “Yeah, so much I understand.” _“Also why I exterminated you was because you are like_ _I’m_ _a fertile vampire.”_ what did he mean?! “ _You ask yourself why I mentioned it, as I asked you before, of all the humans you met until now, only the one you wanted to drink from was Ranmaru-senpai._ _A pure blood vampire could go through a normal family of humans. That is the reason why your Parents are human, only one ancestor has to be a vampire or a the high rankest vampire. My blood is from a ancestor who was working under the father of all vampires and most trusted friend of King Dracula. And as I felt you blood is from the highest and oldest of all vampires Dracula himself. Which means my blood commands me to be ruled of your blood. But as the time in where Dracula and my ancestor where living there weren’t enough vampires or most of them where male, so a few got trough a change in the genetics to fertile vampires. That has over lived the generations, and we both are the only one fertile vampires out there.”_ I looked at him and tried to follow. _“But the King told the males who where fertile they could only drink the blood from a mate and a partner bonded trough a blood pact to the other.”_ he told me, in the time between that I made some tea for us both.

 

“ _You could imagine what I would be a scandal if the press found out we are both vampires. But that not the problem, like you probably see Ranmaru-senpai as your future bond mate, I see Ai-senpai as that.”_ Syo drank a sip of his tea and talked further. _“That is it about that, so try to be careful around him. And if you need blood than come to me and I will come to you. King Dracula and my ancestor had the same connection until they found their mates.”_ he told me. _“Also I will be the only of us both who will be able to drink Ai-senpai’s blood. As you rightfully smelled, I was prognosed to live until I was 12 years old, a year prior to that my vampire blood awoke and I could manage it that my heart wouldn’t stop and I kept on living._ _That made me as a vampire able to drink the lavender blood of Ai-senpai as you smelled.”_ he was right. Ai-senpai didn’t only smelled metallic but after lavendel, mostly from his blood If he had one but the metallic was to strong. _“And I_ _wouldn’t_ _be able to drink Ranmaru-senpai’s blood because it smells fucking disgusting to me.”_ he told me and drank a sip of tea again _“Besides Mates, Blood Pact, being able to be impregnated, Blood Types, Ancestor and King Dracula, You would have a problem with Otoya...”_ I looked at him. _“Why would I have...”_ Syo laughed _._ _“Because you and he smell similar, even if it only half. But your vampire blood will make you_ _aggressive_ _and many more things if you don't tell Otoya that you are his half brother, I tell you that because if Otoya should fall ever in love. You will do everything to prevent it.”_ as Syo told me that I wondered.

 

“What do you mean…. Did you go trough that?” he looked sadly in his nearly empty tea and I refilled it for him. _“I went through that… with Natsuki.”_ why did he went through that. “Syo I don’t understand what are you talking about… it is true that Natsuki had his coming out a few months ago…” that was true, in one of the many live shows we had and Natsuki was asked after a lover he bursted some Name out, the name was Kaoru.”Don’t tell me this ‘Kaoru’ Natsuki is officially dating is somehow connected to you?” I asked him softly. _“Yeah he is, Kaoru is my little twin brother.”_ he told me. “But how, is Kaoru human?” his view got sadder as before. _“Yes he is human only I got the vampire blood. To clear up the thing I mentioned, I didn’t knew that Kaoru and Natsuki where dating. One evening I wanted to visit my little brother but I ran into them having sex. My blood boiled and I was going ballistic. Hadn’t Satsuki stopped me, who was making a delivery to our house, I had ended up killing Natsuki.”_ I remembered the time where something was weird between them and Natsuki and Syo where not seen with each other, in that situation Ai-senpai came to me and asked me what had happened and I couldnt answer. “Ah that week where Ai-senpai came to me and asked me if I knew what happened between you both.” I sad thoughtful. _“Yeah and the next day the announced that he was gay. And also going out with my brother.”_ I could see that he didn’t wanted to talk about it.

 

“But it is better if somebody knew that… could it be because you don’t have a mate like me...” curious I asked him. _“Yes that it is,_ _I’m_ _to shy to ask Ai-senpai out… He would reject me….”_ I laughed softly.”Syo don’t worry, as Ai-senpai came to me he wanted to hear what was wrong with _**YOU**_ , not Natsuki… He is worried about you...” softly I laid my hand on his shoulder. “You wont have that problems to admit to you feelings… but I have to reconsider because… At first I’m a prince and than I’m in love with a Senpai who is older than me…” I admitted, sadly I liked that grey haired tsundere rocker somehow but he seemed to feel something else and for somebody else…. I hated to see him around Reiji-senpai, but I couldn’t describe that…. I was happy my father and my country would accept my gayness. “Thanks for explaining that all to me, you are a big help Syo.” I told him. _“No problem, you are the same as me so I thought you should knew about that.”_ after that we talked for a bit until he had to get to his recording. I sighted silently and made my way to my recording session. Syo had gave me much informations and I had to work my head around it. After that recording I really had to have a intensive talk with my older half brother. I arrived at the recording studio and saw Ranmaru-senpai sleeping. “Ranmaru-senpai...” I went to him and his smell hit me completely in the face… damn… I could smell his deo which smelled after….oranges?!

 

Also his blood… it smelled like a sin…. I could die for that blood, damn it, he also smelled after cats?! Seemingly he seems to own some cats, I could see Gray and red cat hair on his clothes. He wore black boots and a dark red jeans, also he wore his T-shirt with the **ROCK** Print at he front. His eyes where closed and he breathes softly. The smell of his E-Guitar lingered on his skin also the oil he used to take care of the strings. The Guitar smelled after a high end wood and that wove into his unique smell. Ranmaru-senpai also smelled a bit after cat food and many more things I don’t want to describe. As I tried to wake him up and finally managed it he threw me to the floor. “Itai… Ranmaru-senpai you dont have to be so aggressive…” he looked at me, from his hight. **“Ah… Aijima… Sorry…”** he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, because being in a really tight space I smelled blood, but not mine. **“Damn it… why the fuck is there a knife or better a spike…. Ai...Aijima...”** trough the shock I hold my hand before my mouth. **“Aijima… Are you** **all right.** **..”** I nodded and tried to act normal. “I’m okay don’t worry Ranmaru-senpai, let me have a look.” Damn his blood was… so fucking tasty somehow I managed to clean his wound with out him getting suspicious “So that should be it.” I saw up to him. “I didn’t want to hurt you...” he chuckled. **“Aijima no problem, but I should not sleep in such a place…. Come on lets do it...”** he grabbed my dark skinned hand and pulled me into the recording room, seeing that with our skin tones.

 

His nearly white skin was a big contrast to my milk brown skin, funnily the girlfriend (she was the opposite of Ringo-sensei, she was a tomboy) of Ringo-sensei was a few nuances darker with her skin as mine. As we arrived in the recording room Ranmaru-senpai looked at me, a few seconds later I found myself pressed to one of the walls and him filling my view. “….R...Ra….Ranmaru-senpai...” I could feel that something was off. **“Damn the hell Aijima, I really fucking** **don’t** **know why I care so much about you, but get your hands of Kuru….”** he stopped and I sighted. “Ranmaru-senpai, Syo and I only talked about something what is only important to us both.” I could feel a murderous aura from him. “Ranmaru-senpai, I don’t want anything from Syo...” I told him. But… what was the problem…. In the sessions with him it ended often like that…. Even if we had our differences about the song. **“Damn Aijima…. Stop making me crazy… I don’t know what** **that is...”** his hands didn’t let me go. Slowly he bend down to me as the door opened, which lead Ranmaru-senpai to that to let my to the wall pinned writs free and turn around. I saw my brother standing there. _**“R...Ranmaru-senpai what are you doing to Cecil?”** _ I slided down at the wall and looked at the red haired guitar player. **“Keh I did nothing Ittoki...”** I could feel that Otoya wouldn’t believe a thing. _**“Yeah and Im Ootori...”** _ he said mockingly. _**“Cecil...”** _ he helped me up and we went out of the room. **_“Dont lay a finger on him, he is somebody important to me so….”_ ** as my older brother dragged me out of the recording room he looked at me. 

 

“ _ **Cecil…. I know, Syo warned me… and**_ _ **don’t**_ _ **you have to tell me something...”**_ I nodded, still shocked why Ranmaru-senpai tried to kiss me. “Yes, your mother is alive Otoya, and she is my mother.” honestly I answered him. _**“Oh shit… Cecil that means we are brothers?”**_ I nodded. _**“Yeah!”**_ Otoya hugged me. “O...Otoya… I’m suffocating..” he stopped and we talked a long time, I told him everything that I got to know from Syo and he did confess to me that he was going out with the older Ootori Boy. “Thanks so I don’t have to resort to violence like Syo did..” Otoya agreed and we went to our next Stage with Starish.

**~*~Cecils PoV End~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LONG AN INCOMMING *grin*  
> Most of the last chapters of my YuSuba FF and this new one did develop under the heavy influence of two of my own created music lists on the SoundCloud App or Music thing no clue what to call it exactly, called UtaPri and Tori-san (sorry both of them are private), and influence of the British English Ytber called CJU and lastly of one of the German classics from the >Ausburger Puppenkiste< called >Jim Knopf and Lukas the train diver< from >Michael Ende<. Which Movie I saw at the 06/30/2018 in the cinema. I think some of you know him and his works but only the ones who about 20 years old and know the old thing like VHS and Cassettes (which was my time you can guess I’m not really young even if many persons at the first meeting judge me mostly about 8 years younger than I’m really am), this song is called >Lummerlandlied< https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtVm_mB96QY (sorry the song is German and really old like the >Puppenkiste< too its the original song and Kina means China is the dialect phrase of China I really dont know which German dialect it is….) and also a lot of blood orange tea and cold cacao and some different kind of sweets. Also I wrote as usual at evening and night… sorry I have the most ideas so late… What I know until now is that Reiji calls Natsuki = Nattsun, Syo = Syotan, Hijirin = Hijirikawa, Ren-Ren = Ren, RanRan = Ranmaru, AiAi = Ai, MyuMyu = Camus, Cesshi = Cecil, Tokki = Tokiya, Otoyan = Otoya with the others I don’t know at the moment. And forgive me I wanted Cecil to change in that chapter and the vampire facts inspired by diabolik lovers and my own ideas… describing Ranmarus ‘Scent’ damn I hope that fits him…. I hope Cecil and Syo aren’t OOC also I did put the thing with the relationship between Otoya x Cecil into the chapter and it took me a lot of time to write it (in my Textprogramm the Chapter is about 4 ½ pages long and I took me about 1 ½ days to write, also I hope that Ranmaru isn’t to OOC because of pushing Cecil against the wall and so on….Sorry now you will have to wait until the Birthday of Reiji with the fourth chapter because I have to write the first time Smut or better Lemon in English…. Also as I’m German and play German RPGs I have a big problem to change between the languages if I write to much in English, against dreaming in English I’m not opposed but translating every sentence I talk in English in my head is really…. Not annoying but a pain…. *¹ Also the Song is this one: https://soundcloud.com/jennyfer-dalleau/true-wing and the lyrics are from this side; https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/33898.html#cutid1 (Because of the lyrics the song fitted the chapter and the same is it for the other chapters ^////^) Sorry I made some breaks between the writing I hope it is better readable, Please, I want that you love to read my FF and dont be beated. As told I try to find my own kind of writing style in English. I tried to make a break every 18 sentence.


	4. Orion de SHOUT OUT Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as promised for the one who has his birthday today.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIJI!  
> 

_**Chapter 3** _

 

**Orion de SHOUT OUT Part 2**

 

**~*~Satsuki PoV~*~**

 

After the first meeting of the brown dwarf, I only got one short phone call so I did get his number at a time where he wasn’t able to talk much because his Band Quartet Night had a performance shortly after. I worked like usual with Himu-tan and Mayu-tan in the bar and it was a Saturday evening. Mayu-tan and his boyfriend planned a tour to America to visit their living _‘lights_ _’_ there who where also married. He only told me the names some guy with the name Kagami Taiga, shortly Kaga-tan and the other with the Name Akashi, Seijirou, shortly also Aka-tan, also they wanted to visit a good female friend of theirs, who they couldn’t understand how she would end up with the most lazy and biggest one of their old team at her side.*¹ But that wasn’t my problem…. The work was going slowly until I saw a brown hair who I didn’t expected. He seemed down. “Oi, Koto-tan welcome in my BarCafe **_‘_ _The Gemini_ _Syndrome_ _’_** ” I told him and he looked up. _“Sattsun?”_ I nodded.”Yeah the candidate has 100 points! That’s me!” he smiled but the sadness in his eyes didn’t disappear. “Koto-tan… what is the problem.” he sighted and sat down _. “He…. He…. He kissed…. HIM...”_ what the actual fucking hell was he talking about? “What are you talking about?” he ordered a BloodyMary. _“Sattsun…. Can I trust you?”_ “Of course you can Koto-tan.” _“_ _I’m_ _a Senpai on the Saotome Gakuen as you maybe know… your brother is there too.”_ softly I smiled and mixed another drink for him. _“I as a senpai have my_ _K_ _o_ _u_ _hais. So I_ _didn’t_ _want to_ _because, it is forbidden for us Idols to fell in Love,_ _but I fell in love with my_ _Kouhai_ _called Otoya.”_ I knew who he was talking about.

“I know who you mean.” I told him honestly. _“Yeah but I wanted to confess to him… but...”_ he was about the about 30 Drink with alcohol, that the dwarf was such a strong drinker I never knew. He was a few years younger than I was, I was 27 years old, and he drank and drank _.”And as I wanted to confess to him… hick… he was… hick…. Confessing… hick hick to the older Otoori… hick hick…_ _and them both kissing hick hick and practically ripping each other clothes off_ _”_ his last sentence was thick with tears and the alcohol did worked slowly. As I wanted to mix another for him, he pulled me down to him. _“S...Sattsun….”_ and kissed me. Sighing I signalised to my co-workers I would head home early. I grabbed my things and also Koto-tan and his things. _“Sattsun...”_ “Shut the hell up brown dwarf.” shortly I growled. After a few minutes we arrived at my flat and I unlocked the door. After throwing my things on the floor, I grabbed Koto-tans writs and pinned them above him. “Your kiss was nothing and really weak, dwarf” softly I played with his left ear. Than I kissed him and tried with my tongue his lips. He opened his mouth without any complaints. His tongue where not really active so I had to get him to work that tongue, which I managed. He began to moan, and I stopped, being a bit of a SM Guy I would have my fun with him. Even I have to hold back, he would not remember a thing tomorrow, but if I fucked him than he would have a problem at the next morning.

“Dwarf, you think you could get away like that… No you wont.” I told him and played with his ears and kissed him more deeply than before. _“_ _Sattsun.._ ” he whimpered and I started to pull the T-Shirt with the Print of some Stars from him. He also wore a black trouser in which his penis where building a bump. I bit into his neck and sucked on the mark I gave him. Softly I kissed my way down to his nipples and began to suck on the left one the right one I began to massage his right nippel and to play with it. I could see that his brown eyes got darker and hazy from desire. After That before he could sink down I put my knee between his legs and pushed him up. I really didn’t want to fuck him in my corridor so I got him up and went with him to my bedroom. As we arrived there I threw him onto the bed and got his trousers and boxershorts off him. His penis where about 22cm large and about 10cm thick. His foreskin went back and showed his glans My look went to him, how he was panting and breathing. Softly I started licking the underside of his penis and he whimpered my name. “Reiji..” I softly answered him, how I would love to see him chained to my bed an being submissive to me. Or generally him being tied to me in one point or the other, you could say I really wanted to try some SM and BD Stuff with him, but that would never end good, he an Idol and Im a Bar and Café owner. He looked down at me and I smiled.

I took my light green Shirt of and showed him my Abs and my chest. _“Wow… Sattsun you look...”_ I smiled and kissed him softly. “Please forget that Otoya only for today...” I said to him. _“Sattsun… I_ _wouldn’t_ _forget you.”_ somehow he was turning me more on as my last boyfriends…. They where all somehow a bit dull. His light tanned skin didn’t even compare to my best friends skin. Her skin where not really as dark as the skin from somebody from Nigeria, but a bit lighter but not so light as the skin tone of this Aijima… or what ever his name was… Back to the young man under me, his skin was flawless not a single scar, completely different from me. I had some scars from my time on the farm and also one big nearly completely covering my back. That was a scar from the time when I, firstly saved my brother from a fire and than calming the normally calm and gentle gelding down he did try to break my back or hurting me. The funny thing was one of the mares who no stallion really liked and we tried to breed her she always ended up biting the stallion and so. Even if she was a Horse, don’t you realised I talked about my time on the farm we **OWNED** mostly a Horse Farm, Her Name was Mei and the mostly calm and gentle gelding was called Yamato*², so you could say she protected me and stopped Yamato from attacking me somehow the two horses ended up being together even if couldn’t get her heavy with foals, you never saw them without each other. She was the one who died first, because the was terminally ill, and a few years after he followed her.

The first few weeks after her death he was not himself. So I had some kind of a trace on my back scars from hoof prints. As I saw that Reiji looked at my scars, the thing I used to get his attention to an other problem, I touched his Penis and began to massage it. “The scars I have are unimportant.” I told him and got down to his penis. As I started to lick his underside I also started to lick his tip and sucking on it. My free hand reached out, which wasn’t hard for me being so tall as I was, to my night cupboard beside my bed. I got one of my condoms out of the … and also some lube. “Sorry Reiji, you would not remember a thing in the morning so please don’t be mad at me.” I used the lube and inserted my first finger in his hole. Softly and gently, damn why the fuck was I so fucking gentle to a fuck object under my hands, That I really didn’t understood, I inserted my first finger in his After. It seemed that I wasn’t the first one who had that kind of contact with him so he seemed to be used to that. After adding a second finger I managed to reach his prostate and I felt him shudder and calling my name. _“Ahh…. S...Sattsun...”_ he moaned and I inserted a third finger in his hole. After sicssoring the fingers in his hole I pulled them out and got to my pants… how, or better why?! No other boyfriend or ONS had me ever gotten so hard, even with only the foreplay…. My pants and shorts where soaked with precum… Also as I took my jeans off Reiji looked shocked at my groin. _“S...Sattsun…. You are really big…”_ that comment brought me to a little soft laugh. “Yes I’m, Im about 26cm long and about 15cm thick, if erected.” he gulped.

“Don’t worry I prepared you enough for that.” the condom in my hand, I opened it with my tooth and pulled softly along my erected schlong. “I will put it inside...” on the tip of the younger of us both where some of that light white, nearly clear thing called precum. Tempting I took a bit of his cum and had to hold myself back… since when I had a so tasty precum ever… mmmh Koto-tans precum was the first precum which was delicious to me. As I gently and carefully inserted my penis into his hole I could feel him stretching and adjusting to me, as I was completely inside him, I looked at him. “Reiji are you okay…..” worry laid in my voice. _“S...Sattsun… you are big but you feel fucking good...”_ so I wasn’t the only one who did enjoyed it. Slowly I started moving in his hole and after some time I speeded up, “Are you still okay..” he screamed after I hit his prostrate. _“Oh hell yes… you are good… Sattsun… Ahh…”_ a few thrusts further I found my tempo and the tempo in which I hit Reiji’s prostate constantly. With my free hand I massaged his penis and moving his foreskin up and down also hitting his prostate made him see stars and putting his naked legs around me and pulling me deeper into him with that action. I began to moan an groan because of being so deep inside of him. We both where really turned on and after getting to a really fast rhythm and massaging Reijis groin in the same tempo I came in the condom inside of him. 

I called deeply as like I was a bear or somebody, his name out and he screamed my Nickname in a loud voice so I could feel after releasing in the condom that his after got a bit tighter and a few seconds after that he came over my and and the lower abdomen of my stomach. After calming down I gently got my limp member out of his after and threw the condom after using into the garbage, also I went away for a few minutes and came back to Reiji with a warm towel and some cleaning tools. “So I will clean you…. R...Reiji!!”he grabbed my arm and pulled me in the bed. _“Sa...Sattsun..._ _Satsuki_ _…. Thank you…”_ softly I smiled and even if he wanted to cuddle, somehow I managed it to clean him up first and getting him one of my boxer shorts on and myself a new one. So I ended up with him under the sheets and we began to cuddle. “Thank you too Reiji, I never had such a good experience. So we began to sleep, in the morning I had to go to my workplace to get some thing’s cleaned up and also preparing the evening and the next Week for the Café. Even if my colleagues would help me I wanted to do many things on my own. So I let a letter for Reiji in my flat which I shared with a other girl, also some painkillers and something to eat. The letter told this following:

_**~ Morin’ Koto-tan,** _

_**Sorry I really had to go, the work called. On the night cupboard there are some painkillers and water, and if you are wondering why you are here. You went to my BarCafé yesterday and after you told me your unrequited love, and we ended up having Sex. Also I’m not small if you knew what I mean… *ehehe* ^^’ In the kitchen is something to eat for you, I’m not a good chef but my cooking isn’t tasting like fucking you know what from Na-tan, my little brother Natsuki, also I can bake better than him. Also you wearing my boxer shorts maybe it is really big on you. Mmmh I really don’t know if you know the new C-Class, my best friend Zoroko, teaches them. I’m sharing my flat. Her Name is Kurogaya, Yukihime and she is totally shy so please be gentle to her. She goes to the Saotome Gakuen, she is in the S-Class. Also I try to get her to befriend Zoroko but she is to shy… If you could help me to get her to find more friends… That is somehow some kind of assignment of Saotome…. I don’t know why. But If I think about it, there are so much paarings at your school whom needing help. Would you like to help Zoroko and me to be a bit of amor at your school, so secretly I mean. You could call me if you want to, I really want to stay in contact. Damn I have to run, so we will talk later okay…** _

_**Your Satsuki**_

**~*~Satsuki’s PoV END~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; *¹ references to the same OC who is in this universe together with Ringo-sensei, my OC is in the KnB universe together with Murasakibara ;D/ Sattsun = Satsuki (based on the nickname of Natsuki) I thought reading smut and more helped but realising to write it in English is heavier than thought I hope you like it. No worries, the thing with Ranmaru and his feelings I will explain in Chapter 5 detailed. So please wait and be curious how it will end. Also the both chapters 3 and 4 took me a lot of time, being german to add, where both in german I would say > Eine schwere Geburt< what translate to something like that the chapters where a difficult birth, for me to write. Damn the hell I managed to finish that chapter and upload it today. And sorry I thought Satsuki needed a best friend and my OC Zoroko fitted that,…. Also I thought about Natsuki (Through the utapri App I know that Natsuki owns a Bunny which Name is really hard to pronounce) and Satsuki growing up on a mostly Horse centric farm… I would have loved to grew up around horses so please forgive me. And that with the both horses loving each other I personally experienced. I hope it is okay that Satsuki is reacting to Reiji like that… *smiles at Reiji* hopefully I could write the UKE Side of that as Cecil…. *Cecil looks at me* >What are you have in mind with us…. Zoroko...< Nothing… Nothing…. >Keh, Aijima that dosnt sound like she dosent has nothing in mind with us both….< *Writer is hiding behind Satsuki and some other Characters mostly Murasakibara and Shuu*> Oi, Writer tell us what you have in mind...< I wont…. *Ranmaru pulls me out and presses me against the wall* >Ranmaru…. Stop that….< *Mura pulls me out* >Keh if you want to know than let her write and also stop treating her...< *mura is pissed and pulls me away from the other guys and somewhere else* With one part of the chapter it didnt worked with the 18 sentences for a break so don’t be surprised  
> Also Happy Birthday Reiji!  
> *Reiji reads the chapter*  
> ~My Girl…. You wrote really good for that being your first smut in English...~  
> *he is deeply red*  
> No problem, is it okay if I use that sentence for you Birthday post on Tumblr?!  
> *he nodds*  
> *² the one who understands the hint with the horses Names will get a SatsuReiji Fanart of me ;D only if you leave kudos with your user name or a comment than I can answer that and draw a picture for you ;D


	5. SOUTHERN CROSS WALTZ*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late for them but anyway Happy belated Birthday Nagisa from Free and Kagami from KnB.  
> For the ones who follow my blog on Tumblr called @kisekinovampirewriting.tumblr.com, the birthdaypost for both of them will follow Sunday ;D because of my tablet and it's loading issues. Also the heat takes the life out of me....

_**Chapter** _ _**5** _

 

**SOUTHERN CROSS WALTZ*¹**

 

 

**~*~Reijis PoV~*~**

 

After the sun was up and about I slowly woke up. Damn my head hurts like hell, how much did I drank last night?! Why the hell did I drank so much…. It slowly came back, I saw Otoya and the older of the Ootori Boys kissing and went to the bar of Sattsun, there I started drinking and pouring out my heart to the tall guy. But in the room where I was waking up weren’t any traces of Tokki and Otoya. The room was dyed in a dark yellow nearly orange. The walls where decorated with many posters of different kind of things, some where of Anime and others of bands from the USA, England or one was of a Band _**The**_ _**Hourglass**_ , I heard of that band a few weeks ago. They made a similar style of music to the band _**Nightwish**_ with that Opera Singer. The Pillow I slept on wore a Motive of Nattsun and the cover where a simple orange and grey blanket also some black blanket with a Snoopie motive on it.*² I slowly threw my legs over the edge of the bed and put my foot down at the soft carpet. Damn my head, on the bedside table where a aspirin and a letter. I opened it and smiled. _ ** >Koto-tan.<**_ Than I’m right, that I’m in the bed or better flat of Sattsun. But why... as I read further I blushed he wrote this _**>**_ _ **Also I’m not small if you knew what**_ _ **I mean… *ehehe* ^^’**_ _ **<**_. Of course I realised the pain in my rear end but… How much did I drank to sleep with somebody who I only know through his brother….Slowly I stood up and looked down at my legs, I wore a dark yellow nearly orange boxer shorts which was a bit to big on my buttock, it seemed to be a boxer short of Sattsun, who was a… how should I say… a giant?!

 

Especially to me, I was only 1,73m tall… Yes I was not really big, still I was a bit taller than Syotan but from Quartet Night I was the smallest of the guys. Slowly I reached for my clothes and didn’t found them… where in Shinys name where they?! The letter told me to get my food from the kitchen and he stabbed his little brother, because Nattsuns cooking where…. Horrible to say at the least. I really didn’t understood how Ren-Ren could eat that. I took, after I drank the aspirin, the letter into the kitchen and read it until the end. Zoroko I really knew, she was a bit popular under the younger guys, because she dressed like one. But as I saw a few days ago, she was really older than me, some guy made advances to her. I never saw Ringo-sensei so angry and protective. That ended up in them admitting they where a pair and Shiny wanted them to separate. Ringo-sensei told Shiny that he would quit being a teacher of class A if he didn’t accept it and Zoroko told him the same. Even if they both where teachers, that rule applied to them too, mostly because of finding out that two teachers where a pair. After finding the food and getting it to sit down I heard a voice. _“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”_ a female voice screamed. I saw a young girl, she was about 1,57m tall and looked at me and I sighted. “You are Yukihime-chan?” she looked suspicious at me. _“Yeah and are you the one who screamed ‘Sattsun’ last night?!”_ she had short snow white hair and the tips and some of her strands where red like the one of Ren-Ren’s hair. She had teal eyes which where in the under part of her eyes dark blue, like a dark blue which blended into a teal blue.

 

As she told me I yelled Sattsun in the night before I began to choke on my miso soup. “W..Wh..What...” wheezing I answered her. _“Yeah I heard you both, the walls are rally thin. But I’m used to it… my parents get louder…”_ she said blushing on her ivory skin. After drinking a sip of tea, mmh that I have to give props to Nattsun he had a good taste in tea, and probably Sattsun got his tea from his little brother. “By the way I...” she blushed and began to studder. _“You… you are Ko...Koto...Kotobuki…. Rei...Reiji….”_ what… why did she studder…. “Yes I’m, you could call me Rei-chan.” I told her in my typical hyperactive self. _“….No…No...No I c...cant…. I’m…. I’m to much… a fan of QN...”_ she fled into her room. So much to get her out of her shell and helping her making friends…. But why did Shiny gave that assignment to Sattsun…. Sattsun also talked about paarings in the Saotome Gakuen. I sighted, the ones I really saw where… somehow lately I saw Myu-Myu hanging around Hyuuga-sensei. Like many times Myu-Myu was a mystery to me. Ai-Ai was a lot around Syo, a few days ago he came to me and asked me that: “Reiji, do you know why my heart starts beating faster if I’m close to Syo?!” I tried to explain in terms that he understood it that he probably had a crush on Syo but he disposed me off with that words, that would be illogical and he weren’t allowed to love because of the rules of the academy. Tokki recently spend more time with Eiji the other Ootori Boy. But the both of them where a good match.

 

Even if Ren-Ren and Hijirin thought we where blind, they couldn’t fool us. On what Otoya was doing I really didn’t want to think about. A few week ago, though some accident, Nattsun was the first one of Starish who admitted that he was gay and also in a relationship with a guy called Karou, whom was the younger twin of Syotan. Funnily enough I saw Shiny hanging around Class S. You see I really didn’t talked about Ran-Ran. Yeah… As I tried to get him to hold himself back… he was the one who worried me at most. If Sattsun really wanted to play amour, your first project would be Cesshi and Ran-Ran. Somehow after every recording session, Ran-Ran came pissed or angry back and locked himself mostly in his room. Really even if he was my best and longest friend, now now fan girls we are not a COUPLE, I was with my wits end because of them. Ran-Ran was the typical tsundere, If I wanted to talk to him about his recording, he growled at me and closed the door before me. Ran-Ran really didn’t knew how much it hurt me to see him like that and not being able to reach out to him. Feelings could be a really pain in the ass, I totally understood why Shiny wouldn’t want feelings to exist between Idols. Sattsun had it better than us, he wasn’t bound to those rules. After finishing the breakfast, I had to admit Sattsun was really a good cook, I washed my supplies in the sink and put them back. Damn why was Sattsun so tall… the most kitchen supplies I could only reach with a stool under my feet. After doing that I waited to Sattsun retuned because I really had no clue where my clothes where….

**~*~Reijis PoV END~*~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope I managed to describe the feelings of them all… as I promised this is a part Reiji and a part Ranmaru to understand them both better than anything and describing, beside Zoroko, Yukihime a bit. Sorry for letting my A/Ns being so long and so detailed…. I really need mostly to give my thoughts about the chapter I wrote to you, I hope you aren’t annoyed with that. I think this would be my style for writing English fanfic. *¹ This is the song text https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/8306.html and this is the song https://soundcloud.com/utapri-2/southern-cross-waltz I didnt found a fitting from Reiji *drops* even if it supposed to be an Satsuki Song again ;D *² that is my cover combination in which I sleep at the moment with that temperatures ;D Yours Zoroko


	6. BRIGHT ROAD*¹

_**Chapter** _ _**6** _

 

**BRIGHT ROAD*¹**

 

 

**~*~Ranmarus PoV~*~**

 

Damn it to hell… why did the red haired boy of Starish had to interrupt the scene with him…. Shit… What in the hell was happening to me. Since when where I so confused if I had to record with a other male singer?! My best friend Reiji warned me before because of my weakness to dark skin. But being myself as usual, I didn’t gave a shit about that… Naturally I had my recordings with Quartet Night and the others but my most intense Problem was him. Or better the recording sessions with him. But something was wrong with him. On the day, where the fucking red head interrupted us, he was weird. The day before I had really much to do and writing lyrics on my bass guitar so I couldn’t sleep a tiny bit in that night. So as I do often in the rooms before the recording rooms I sleep. He approached me and managed it to wake me up gently. That startled me so that I got hurt on a hidden spike. And than it got weird. As it wasn’t enough I managed to hurt myself deeply and where bleeding, somehow Cecil reacted like a machine. After he cleaned my wound up and tied my arm with bandage. The room smelled a bit after blood, so even my nose could pick it up. But somehow he was weird he tried to escape me and in the recording room he flinched as I touched him. I looked down at my left arm where the bandage was. The bandage where not bloody… how did Cecil manage to stop such a deep bleeding?! He was human, wasn’t he?! And why the hell did I got such a feeling like I was jealous if he met with some of his Band mates mostly the one called Syo.

 

There where logically more than 2 main classes of the Saotome Gakuen, yeah I really couldn’t avoid that theme, also Reiji loved to talk about them…. Back to the topic, besides the A-Class whom Teacher Ringo-sensei still was, and the S-Class whom Hyuuga-sensei still taught there was a C-Class. How should I describe it, it was a class similar to the S-Class but more like the A-Class. That means, in that class where becoming Idols and Writer whom had some kind of talent but they wouldn’t use it. You could say that class would be one where I would have ended up, if I went to the Saotome Gakuen*², in short it was a class for the problem kids. The teacher was famous like Ringo-sensei. She was only the opposite of Ringo-sensei. Even if she was a successful female Idol in her teenager days, that changed all as she started to develop a breast and so she started to be a tomboy, which she still was. That was outspread in the media so every one knew about that. Her skin tone was a bit darker than the one of Cecil and she wore mostly yellow and green clothes. She had short lime green hair and green brown eyes also she wore a big glasses. Her teaching style was rough but gentle, and she ended up with Ringo-sensei, but as love was forbidden in the school they had to fight about that fact if their love wouldn’t be accepted from Shining, they would quit. Shining accepted that because losing those teachers would cost him to much and many more.

 

So that was the first officially accepted relationship between two persons accepted by Shining, on that with Natsuki and Kaoru Syos twin I wouldn’t go into detail about. Reiji didnt stop talking about that for weeks so I knew a lot about them, to much… But as a best friend I usually ended up being a silent listener and giving my opinion than if I had to much. After a few days I told him I had enough and Reiji stopped finally. But as we all where living in a flat share together… Camus and I regularly butted our heads, Ai and I where a you could say a dream pair we understood each other perfectly. After he tried to get information about love from Reiji he came to me and asked me I told him what I knew, things like love isn’t possible and doesn’t exist. Also I told him he had even if he started asking us all about love to find his **OWN** definition of love. Last but not least my best friend Reiji. It was a Sunday, and one of the few days when we had a free day. Yawning I stretched myself and stand up out of my bed. A simple black coffee from our coffee machine would be a great Idea, since Ai couldn’t drink normal milk we had to use minus L milk. Even if it wast normal for Japanese people to have that or drink milk, we had to live with it because Ai was a fan of Coffee. But I had to admit, I loved coffee more than tea. Masato one of my Kohai’s where the tea fan. So after getting up from my bed and walking into our shared kitchen I made myself the black coffee and something to eat. After finishing cooking my breakfast and taking it all to the kitchen table I startled to eat. That time I used to think about what happened yesterday in the recording room. As my best friend warned me about my weakness*³ dark skinned people like typical for me I repelled it.

 

But there where some things I didn’t understood, like why did my heart start to beat faster around Aijima? Why did I react so jealous to Ittoki? Why did I want to protect him? And why the heck did I blush around him and start to stutter around him? And a few days ago I woke up after having a really erotic dream about Aijima with a boner. What in the Rock Gods Name was happing to me? There where the roules, Idols where not allowed to fall in love. The one in QN who where openly gay where Reiji, but he had his coming out before we formed QN. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didnt realised that somebody did talk to me. After that I found a hand on my shoulder and looked up into teal eyes. “UWAAH… Mikaze… don’t scare me like that!” he laughed softly. _“You where deep in your thoughts are you all right?!”_ he asked monotonly. “Yes I’m, I only was deep in my thoughts.” I told the younger guy. After that I talked for a few minutes with him after cleaning up my dishes. Than I went to my room and got my girlfriend, I mean my bass you Idiots, and played it for a few hours.

**~*~Ranmarus PoV END~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I cut that AN in three part with two chapters uploading. The question is how long should it be around 10 chapters like my YuSuba FF or should it be longer, as told in the last chapter, if you comment or leave a Kudo with your Username I could draw a SatsuReiji Pic, MayuKuro, RanCecil or similar picture for you. ;D so please comment or similar, I really don’t know if the shit I write is really connecting to you or if you don’t like it… please… I hate to beg for comments, but I would like to see some reactions to the thing I write…. Even if hits are making me very happy I got around 162 for the first forth chapters. Thanks a bunch ;D Also I heard some Utapri, watched Anime mostly season 4 and some Audio’s called Midnight Jiang Shis with writing Ranmaru. *koff* after watching the forth season of Utapri I started do rewatch all of Utapri… That’s why the chapters took so long… Also I had some Writing Block with writing Ranmaru. *¹ Lyrics like usual: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/26876.html#cutid1 and the Song as usual: https://soundcloud.com/hanai-sakura-2/bright-road *² Would any of you know about the fact if Ranmaru went to Saotome Gakuen, I know that Reiji did but him?! And I really wanted to have a class of ‘Problem Children’ whom want to become Idols ;D and Im deeply sorry for making Ai an Coffee fan and Ranmaru. Ranmaru somehow fitted the coffee fan but Ai hilariously too ;D *³ sorry for putting my love/weakness and kink of dark skinned people onto Ranmaru. And I hope I managed to convey how puzzled he is. Part three of this AN is following


	7. FUTARI NO MONOGRAM / AI NO YUME ANATA TO*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really thought hard about how tall Yukihime should be, because calculating her parents, her ‘mother’ made a grow spurt from about about 50cm in his puberty so I started to have her about 1,57 from the start because she is a teenager in that time. Also she will have her growth spurt from about 23cm later on in this fanfic. As I told you her Parents are Kurogaya Ichigo formerly known as Kurosaki Ichigo (her Dad) and her Mother Kurogaya Toshiro formerly known as Hitsugaya Toshiro. Also the facts with the bed and Ai, where to about 20% inspired by the Game Detroid:Become Human and the Rest where my own ideas. And that with the lavendel and those colours occurs through the colour he is representing. And sorry for being so specific about Ais Body 
> 
> Sorry for all arabic people out there I only put the thing I wanted to say into Google translate and so I came up with that sentences. Please think that Agnapolitan is a arabic dialect or similar to that… Sorry the other Chapters will take Time again… Also I had to get Cecil and Ai out of my head ^^' But just who did Cecil bump into?! 
> 
> stay tuned ^^
> 
> had some problems with the Document and etc but Im to lazy to fix them so this chapter looks a bit different gomen

_ **Chapter 7** _

 

**FUTARI NO MONOGRAM / AI NO YUME ANATA TO*¹**

 

 

**~*~Ais PoV~*~**

 

This was a free Sunday, which was rare for us. We had normally to work at that day. So that day where really precious to us all. So I tried to enjoy that day, but as usual I really wasn’t used to that kind of days. Normally I was so programmed to wake up at 0500am. Of course I looked like human and was also like built like one, that was one thing my professor or better the one who developed me. I had a normal skeleton, they tried to go humanly as possible. My bones where structured similar to the one of humans but they weren’t made out of bone marrow. The structure where made artificial material how they created it I really didnt knew. I had a lung which where made out of a thin membrane which where mostly similar to the one which humans had. I also had a heart, but as I described my heart where also made artificial like my bones. The heart I had where powered through my artificial blood. Because of all my technical insides they couldn’t use the normal blood they developed some kind of gunk or should I say oil, which they used as a replacement for normal blood. So that thing flowing though my veins where some kind of gunk which where constructed like human blood. Which meant that my grease had his own dark lavendel blood cells similar to the red blood cells of the humans pale lavendel blood cells similar to human white blood cells and lavendel blood plates also similar to the human blood plates. My musculature where built as close to the human one as possible. But like with my bones they where artificial, also the three layers of skin. All in all the most made me to an artificial Idol which pointed to my name.

 

Ai, where the short Version of Artificial Idol. My penis where built like the one of a human, as I asked my professor a few days ago why this part of my body could get hart like a piece of wood, he answered me that even if many parts of my body where not human, somehow my body developed on his own the same things humans call semen and similar. I really didnt understood what the professor really meant but somehow I was happy. Maybe because of that, that this thing made me more human as before. Softly yawning and stretching I stood up from my bed. I looked like a normal bed for a human with lavendel covers and more but I wasn’t. I went to the end of the bed and switched it off. It was a bed in which I could move like a normal human and which I did funnily when I was shut down, which was similar to a human sleeping. The mattress was filled with little round plates which where there to stabilise my sleep and also to load me. Yes load me, the bed was a kind of big loading station. As I made my bed my left hand reached out to the smartphone on my night stand. Which was a bit bigger than the largest smartphone at the markt at the moment. Also that thing wasn’t a handy it was a medium laptop. The laptop would be activated in some hand movements, but I carried it around in the kind of an emergency to use it and check myself and many more. Also I was used to carry it around. After chancing into some comfortable clothes I went to the kitchen. I was able to eat and drink and using the toilet, which made me different from my kind of the game Detroit:Become Human.

 

But how I was able to do that, that was a mystery, but I was happy about that because I really could enjoy food. They thought about that too and made me able to taste too. As I came into the kitchen I saw Ranmaru sitting on the table and poking around in his food and eating slowly… After I made myself a Latte and something to eat I went to him after I put my food down at the living room table. _“UWAAH… Mikaze… don’t scare me like that!”_ I laughted softly “You where deep in your thoughts are you all right?!” I asked monotony. _“Yes I’m, I only was deep in my thoughts.”_ after that he cleaned his things up and I talked a bit with him. He was weird…. Something wasn’t right…. Not only Reiji felt it, he was after he had a recording sessions with Cecil mostly pissed and angry. Most of the days, after a recording with Cecil, he came back and ignored all of us and went directly to his room and locked himself in. Reiji was already at his wits end with his best and longest friend and I was worried about them. At first I really didnt understood what that meant but after some time I understood. After finishing my coffee and cleaning my things up I was to about to check something I got a call. Besides my smart-laptop combination I had a smartphone. I picked up and pressed the lavendel coloured device against my ear. “Mikaze….” as I wanted to say Ai, I was interrupted. “ **Ai… d...do ...do ….you… want to spend the…. Day with me….”** I smiled and leant against the kitchen sideboard. “Syo calm down… I really ...l...love to spend the day with you...” it was a really rare coincidence that Starish and we had free at the same day.

 

After talking with Syo a bit I went to the shower and showered myself. Yes I was waterproof and also my body weren’t to heavy to swim, because Syo asked me to go swimming with him. So I spend my day with him and after a few hours he took me to a quiet place and looked at me. His light blue eyes looked gently at me and he was totally nervous, what than followed I really didn’t expected. He leant on his tiptoes and pulled on my swimming glasses I wore. Than I felt really warm lips on mine and tiny vampire like tooth at my lip. After that he released my lip and looked at me. “Sy….Syo…” he blushed. **“I love you… I know we arent allowed...”** I hugged him and let him hear my silently artificial heart speeding up. Ah that was was Ranmaru meant I had to find my **own** definition of love. “No worries… I love you too...” I told him gently and as fast as we could we got our things and left the swimming pool. After a few minutes we where in his room and he kissed me again, and than some things happened and after something around 3 hours Syo cuddled to me and I smiled happy. We had Sex, but I really was happy about that Syo only wanted at the moment to have save Sex. “Syo…” he told me about his Vampire Side and everything what was related to that after we made love. Also he didnt made me to his mate yet. “Syo could you explain me what is happing between Cecil and Ranmaru…” I told him shortly what I really saw at our flat share and more. The litte blond one sighted and looked at me. I had my Ponytail put down and also my hair open, he took one of that teal hair strand and played with it. “ **Ai… I really dont know, I know Cecil is like me. Also he somehow hinted that he is in love with Ranmaru-senpai but… You know… he is a prince and somehow he is back and forth with his duties as a prince and so on….”** than Syo told me a bit more about that and I sighted.

 

“Those Idiots...” Syo laughed and looked me in my teal eyes. “ **Totally my words…. Do you think what Im thinking?!”** his smile looked a bit evil. “Yes I really think I understand what you mean.” I told him. “Also if we both think like that I would be idial to pull Reiji and this Sa… I really dont know him…” the sky blue eyes looked shocked at me. “Ehh Syo...” “ **You really just said Satsuki and Reiji-senpai?!”** I nodded. “ **Okay, I see, so we four…. Could you ask Reiji-senpai and I will do the same with Satsuki?!”** softly I brushed a stray hair out of the face of my boyfriend. “That wont be a problem. So lets the plan get started...” Syo looked thoughtful. “ **Codename Rocking Music Prince?”** the name was good. “The Name sounds good.” I said to him. And we spent the rest of the day cuddling in his bed.

**~*~Ais PoV END~*~**

 

 

**~*~Cecils PoV~*~**

 

The last days where the horror. After that situation with my older brother, Ranmaru-senpai stopped talking to me. The song was finished that was the one part, but as Shining-san it wanted we had to record a Drama CD around that song. As if it wasn’t hard enough…. Every session we both had together he fled or we both butted our heads. Damn why the hell, why was I in love with him. I sighted and put my pen down, I was writing a letter to my little sister and brother. They where about 14 and 16 Years old. I looked 18 but I was about 100 years older, because of our Magic in Agnapolis we aged differently as the other humans. That was since our land was created through the muses. Which means I was about 100*² Years old, the muses blessed us with that. Being a vampire would only make my living years longer than I was alive. I didnt share my room with Camus-senpai anymore so I laid on my bed and tried to memorise the script I had laying before me. I laid on my stomach. The script I read was about a lazy young vampire and I earned the right to speak him. He was called Sakamaki, Shuu*³. He was the oldest of six half brothers. The half brothers included a red head whom was called Ayato and whom called himself Ore-sama** where similar to Syo. Both where somehow a bit of a energy bundle. The perverted brother I could match with Ren, but Ren wasnt so much perverted like Laito but he was the best one who would match the character. The second youngest and the little brother of the character I should synchronize where similar to Tokiya funnily, because both of them loved reading. The youngest and somebody who seemed precious to my character where similar to Masato, even if Masato hadn’t a streak to be destroying everything around him and so on but them both had a similar history. Masato being the oldest of the Hijirikawas and Subaru being the youngest and both having a bit of a hate relationship to their fathers.

 

The yandere of the family you could match with Natsuki and Satsuki the twins. One Side aggressive the other gentle and lovable. I should synchronize Shuu after there where a other vampire family getting in the way. My character where sleeping most of the time and really lazy, but he was a hidden sadist. After the female of this otome game where able to creak his rough shell he wouldn’t let go of her easily. But there where the other family…. Mmmh I could see Ranmaru-senpai as Yuuma, don’t ask me why but both being tsunderes would fit them. The oldest of those brothers would fit Ai-senpai don’t ask me why, but those character called Ruki was seeing all mostly really straight forward. Mmmh the Maso of that family would fit Reiji-senpai***, as I could rank him he would be the most who would in such a situation would be drawn to hurting himself and enjoying it. The Idol of those four brothers would fit Camus-senpai…. Do I really have to explain it why?! I was looking at the Japanese writing in the script and sighted. Damn it was hard to read a script in Japanese, being not a native speaker of that language. My home country’s language was similar to Arabic , but with a heavy dialect so much that the other Arabic people only understand that if we would talk standard Arabic. As I was thinking about stopping reading the script and playing a bit on one of the many flutes I could play, I could hear a song from _8Dio Claire Alto Flute Virtuoso_ called _Crystalline_ on my light green Huawei P10+”.

 

As I took the call I heard a frantic voice. _“_ _sisil abnay ... ladayna mushkila ... 'akhuatuk al'asghar .... 'ukhidhat alkhutat baed ... 'aelanna 'ana ..._ (Cecil my son... we have a problem... your younger siblings.... took the plan after... we announced that... ) _”_ that was my dad….whom also was the acting king at my home country. What the hell happened at home… _“_ almulk , 'aeni 'abiun , madha 'aelanat 'ana jaealatahum yafruna? (King, I mean dad, what did you announced that made them flee?)” he seemed to be in a panic. “ _'akhbarana 'ukhtuk , Aleyna_ _،_ _'anaha sawf tatazawaj_. (We told your Sister, Aleyna, that she would get married.)” damn Dad… you big Idiot. “ tahdiat 'abiin , hataa law kunt almalik , kunt 'aerif 'anaha faqat arbet eashr?! (Calm down dad, even if you are the king, you knew she is only fourteen?!)” slowly he calmed down. “ _nem 'aelam , hataa law kanat ... ladayha wajibatuha ka'amira ..._ (Yes I know, even if she is… she has her duties as a princess...)” resining I slapped my hand against my forehead. “ _'_ ABI ... 'urjuk daeha tajid hbaan hqyqyaan , 'ant aydaan minhatani alfursat lilqiam bdhlk ... lkn ealaa ayt hal ... 'ayn tawajuhuhum? (DAD… please let her find real love, you too gave me the chance to do that… But anyhow… where are their headed?)” I asked him worried. “ _qalat , 'iidha lm tasmah li biaikhtiar sadiqiin wahabibi fasa'adhhab 'iilaa sisil bru ..._ (She said, if you don’t let me choose my boyfriend and my lover I will go to Cecil Bro…)” there was some rustle in the background and than I had my mother at the speaker “ _ **ma yuenih 'abnur taflay almuhabib , rbma takun 'alaniaan wayasir fi tariqihima 'iilaa alyaban limuqabalatik ... 'arju 'an tajidahuma thuma tahadiruhuma 'iilaa albayti. washarah lahum 'anana sanaqabal bi'anahum yuridun aleuthur ealaa eishaqihim waeadam 'iijbarihim ealaa alzawaj min shakhs la yuhubuwnah**_ (What Abennour meant my loved child, is probably that Alenya and Yasir are on the way to Japan to meet you… Please find them and bring them home. And explain them that we will accept that they want to find their own lovers and not being forced to marry somebody they don’t love)” I smiled softly.

 

“nem 'ama sa'afeal dhlk , waraja' 'iibqa' 'abaa hadaa bikhayr ...(Yes Mother I will do that and you please keep Dad calm okay...)” I could hear her agreeing yes in the speaker. “min wadaeaan (Than goodbye)” I pushed the end button. Yeah my parents where somehow a bit weird. After a few minutes I heard the same ringtone again and took the call. “ _ **sisil ... brw ... ya yasir wa'ana qadir ealaa alfirar min alqasr**_ (Cecil… Bro… Yasir and I where able to flee the palace)” that gentle voice where the one of my little sister. “'ukhti alsghyrt.... kayf halik , 'ant lm tatasil mundh fatra ... 'abi 'atasil qabl bde daqayiq ... yasir hal 'ant maeaha?(My little sis…. How are you, you haven’t called in a while… Dad called a few minutes ago… Yasir are you with her?)” I asked and heard a arabic Yes on the other side. “ _ **allaenat ealaa alfirar ... 'ukhubiruk bima yuriduni 'an 'afealah?**_ (Damn that to flee… he told you what he wanted me to do?!)” “nem , qabl 'an natahadath lak kla al'ard baman huna fi alyaban. mataa tasil ?! waealaa 'ayi minasat walmatar?!(Yes he did, before we talk you both land safely here in Japan. When do you arrive?! And on which platform and airport?!)” she told me the times and I looked at my clock. “'ant huna fi ghdwn saeat qalila ... sa'ahdir lakuma hunak.(You are here in a few hours… I will get you both there.)” I could hear a happy Yasir in the background. My brother Yasir was about looking 16 but he was 50 Years old.

 

The youngest of us looked like 14 was however 30 Years old. I talked a bit with her and than I ended the call. That was going to be an interesting day…. My younger sister told me that they would arrive at the airport around 3pm in the afternoon. I sighted and dressed myself. Since it was warm and I didnt have any problems with the heat I used one of my traditional trousers and also a Top. I made the experience here in Japan, to show open skin, wasn’t allowed. So I wore a top to my shorts and the shoes I had on my first day after my transformation from the cat form into my human self again. Those shoes where called Ballerinas or something like that. Softly I grabbed after the blue stone which where blessed of the muses and put it around my neck and also the smartphone in one of the trouser pocket and went to the airport. On the way to the airport I didn’t run into anyone luckily. After waiting a few minutes I saw them. All of us had the same colour of our father. The same milk brown, but I was of the nuances of the skin tone the darkest of the us three. Even if the teacher of Class C where beating me in skin darkness, her skin looked mostly like dark chocolate. My little sister had shoulder long hair and the fiery red hair colour which Otoya had too. Her eyes were a bit darker than the eyes of Otoya but also the same fiery red colour like him. My little brother had the green eyes of our father whom where a bit darker than mine also, and his hair colour where white.

 

We all didn’t know where that came from, because my hair colour was the exactly the same of my dad. Also even if Yasir where born in a country like ours he was prone to get sunburned. So we found out that he was an albino. I went to them and they looked at me. “ **wa'iikhwanih** (BRO)” shortly after that I was hugged. “yasir kula shay' sayakun ealaa ma yaram (Yasir everything will be okay)” since he was born he was always clingy around me and following me. It seemed that he hadn’t changed in all those years. Even if he was only a bit younger than me. “ _ **yasir tarak 'akhi kabir ..**_.(Yasir let go of big bro...)” I looked to my younger sister and smiled. “ hayaa sanadhhab 'iilaa ghurfat alnuwm alkhasat bi wasa'uhawil maerifatan shay' ma ...(Come on we will go to my dorm room and I will try to figure something out…)” I told them and they followed me. “balmnasbt , hal ealamatni 'amy alyabaniayn bed alshay' li'anaha faealt by? (By the way, did Mom teach you both a bit Japanese because she did to me?)” Yasir looked sadly at me. “ **lm takun 'ami , baed 'an dhahabat beydaan litusbih talibat huna fi Saotome Gakuen** **،** **'akhfat klu alkutub alyabaniat wama 'iilaa dhalik. rubama dhakuriaatuha min alwaqt qabl 'an tuqabal 'abi eadit.** (No Mom didn’t, after you went away to be a student here at Saotome Gakuen, she hid all Japanese books and so on. Maybe her memories of the time before she met Dad came back.)” sadly I looked at them.

 

“rubama kanat hadhih nuqtat kabiratin. lakunni 'akhbaratuha 'anani sa'adhhab 'iilaa huna lidirasat almusiqaa. kama 'anani la 'atawaqae liqa' 'akhiin ghyr alshaqiq ... laenat yjb 'an 'aqul 'akh ghyr shaqiq lana. 'iinah abn 'ami lakunaha la tatadhakaruh. wa'athna' tufulatiha , 'akhbaratni ahyanana ean shakhs mithaliin wa'akthar ... wakan dhlk ahd altalmihat alty saeadatni fi aleuthur ealaa 'akhih ghyr alshaqiq li'uwtuiaa.(That was maybe a big point. But I told her I will go here to study music. Also I never expect to meet my half-brother…. Damn I should say our half brother. He is the son of Mom but she doesn’t remember him. As a child she told me sometimes about somebody like me and more… so that was one of the hints which helped me to find Otoya our half brother.)” I told them. “ _ **ya 'akhi , 'ant last jadana , ladayna 'akh ghyr shaqiqan?**_ (Bro, you aren’t serious, we have a half brother?)” Aleyna asked me and I nodded. “yumkin lakuma muqabilatuh ghadaan 'iidha kunt targhab fi dhalik. (You both could meet him tomorrow if you would like to.)” I told them and so we arrived at my room. “la mushkilat sa'alt masataw , aldhy ladayh fawtun thani fi gharafatih li'ana 'ukhatah tafeal alshay' nafsah liziaratih , wahu 'aqradani , lidha kulaakuma taeabat baed rihlat tawilat kuhdhih. (No problem I asked Masato, who has a second Futon in his room because his sister does the same to visit him, and he lent it to me, so you both are tired after such a long flight.)”

 

I could see that because they yawned, so they went to change in the bathroom and fell nearly directly asleep after hitting the futon. Softly I closed the door and went outside. After a few meters I met Reiji-senpai. “Good Afternoon Reiji-senpai.” I told him and he looked up. _“_ _Cesshi?”_ he and his dumb nicknames…. “Yes...” _“_ _Who where the children….”_ what… he saw that… mostly what the heck was he doing HERE? He had his own flat share with the others of Quartet Night. “What are you doing here Reiji-senpai” his brown eyes looked deeply into mine. _“_ _I’m_ _about to meet with Ai-Ai, Sattsun and Syotan here.”_ he told me. “Ah, that’s why.” his eyes still asked me. “Some trouble at home, those two are my younger siblings...” Reiji-senpai looked confused at me. _“_ _Cesshi you have siblings?!”_ I laughed softly. “Yes I have, is that so unbelievable?” he shook his head. _“_ _No it isnt but you had a soft look on your face...”_ “Yeah I love them… they are really precious to me. But they are sleeping and I have to thank Masato for the borrowed futon.” Reiji-senpai gently pushed me forward. _“_ _Than go.”_ I nodded and went to the room in which Masato and Ren where. As I arrived there I heard a fight. _“_ _Oni-chama… You are putting me in wraps… damn you!”_ I was about to knock as the door nearly ended up in my face. _“_ _Oh… sorry Aijima…”_ I looked at the teenager and saw her angriness. “I understand.” I told her and let her go. “Masato… what the hell… what happened to Mai-san...” I asked him. _“_ _Ah Aijima… Your siblings arrived?”_ I nodded. “Thanks for the futon they are sleeping on it. But why was she so angry… “

 

Masato took a letter and showed it to me. Eh…. What the **HELL YASIR**?! “You probably cant read it?” Masato nodded. “I will translate it for you, it is arabic.” his dark blue eyes got wide because of the shock. “Sorry also I have to wash the head of my little brother.” I told the blue haired. “I will read it out for you in arabic and than translate it is it okay?!” he nodded and leant against Ren. “Uwahh.. Ren… please anounce your arrivel you gave me a heart attack….” the red head smirked. **“That was planned Cesshi...”** I managed to get the attention back to the letter “Okay okay… Back to what I have in my hands. The letter says; _**eazizati may san , amul 'an takun altariqat alty taktub biha. samiet eank min khilal 'akhiin aldhy 'akhbarani bi'anani mushabuh lik. aismi eajimatan , yasr. 'ana al'akh al'asghar lsisil. edhrana , 'ana la 'atahadath allughat alyabaniat baed , wa'iin lughti al'iinjliziat sayiyatan hqana. lkn biwasfiin 'amir shabin kan laday tariqiun liltaearuf ealaa 'anak tadrus allughat alearabiati. lidha fakart fi alkitabat lika. hal targhab fi albaqa' ealaa aitisal min khilal kitabat alrasayil libaediha albed? 'awad hqana maerifat almazid ean alyaban , almakan aldhy yuqim fih sisil baed 'an rafad alearsh lidirasat almusiqaa fi Saotome Gakuen. 'awad aydana 'an 'ataealam allugha ... min 'an 'atahadath maeak bilghtik wala tahtaj 'iilaa altahaduth biallughat alearabiat maei. kama earafat 'ukhti khatataha lildhahab 'iilaa alyaban lidha rubama nakun qadirin ealaa talbia ... hataa law kan hadha hu 'awal khitab lana ... asif limafajayik. amul 'an 'altaqi bikum. tafadal ya yasr.**_ (Dear Mai-san, I hope that is how you write it. I heard about you through my brother who told me that I’m similar to you. My name is Aijima, Yasir. I’m the little brother of Cecil. Sorry I don’t speak Japanese yet and my English is really bad. But as a young prince I had my ways to get to know that you are studying Arabic. So I thought of writing to you. Would you like to stay in contact through writing letters to each other? I really like to learn more about Japan, the place where Cecil is staying after he declined the throne to study music at the Saotome Gakuen. Also I would like to learn the language… than I could talk to you in your language and you don’t have to talk in Arabic to me. As I just got to know my sister has her plans to go to Japan so maybe we are able to meet… even if that is our first letter… Sorry for surprising you. I hope to meet you. Yours Yasir.)” as I read it I smiled softly.

 

My brother seemed to have fallen in love. I translated it to Masato and smiled. _“_ _Wow, thank you Aijima. So I don’t have to worry about her.”_ I nodded. “So thanks again and I will go now, you both want to spend time together.” I bowed a bit and got out of Masatos Room. Damn…. I was so in my thoughts, so I really didnt expect to bump into **HIM** ….

**~*~Cecils PoV END~*~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: *looks thinkful* Mmmhpf I think I didnt told you to much about myself in my last FF and this one *ehehehe* *scratches her neck or you know what I mean* *gets shy* *hides behind Mura, but he has other plans and uses me as a pillow again* *blushes* But that are facts I had to use and oritating them on myself made it easier. *is Muras pillow* so I hope you could retrace that point and Im to lazy to explain it detailed…. I hope you got the gist or what I mean… *somehow ended up being a pillow for Shuu and Mura at the same time* Btw, writing about Yukihime got my IchiHitsu Feeling hard again. I’m thinking about writing a IchiHitsu, SouMako with a bit of RinRei, to much KnB Paarings, ShizuKuni, a fanfic centred around AiSyo, Shuuma, Character x Reader, and many more all of those paarings would be in a alternative Universe so be curious what I will write ;D MMMh maybe I will cosplay Yukihime after my gender bend crossover of Tori-san Characters. I will start cosplaying again I haven’t done it in so many years OmG…. sorry for letting this chapter be out of the POV of AI at first but I couldn’t resist. And he is somehow a silent watcher so I loved to write him because of his observations. ;D but the easiest Character for me to write is Cecil and it will always be him… because I love him and his Seiyuu *fangirl squeak* I found also out that Otoya is the older one of the half brothers ;D *¹Lyrics as usual from this side: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/60416.html#cutid2 and https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/6055.html#cutid2 (with the second Song for this Chapter I had help from my Kanato) The Songs are again from this side; https://soundcloud.com/kanon-koizumi/futari-no-monogram-ai-mikaze and https://soundcloud.com/alecita7/ai-to-yume-to-anata-to *² it is never mentioned how old Cecil really is, in the game and the anime. *³ I really couldn’t resist ehehe… being a Tori-san Fan *hides behind Wakamatsu* also many of the audios of Tori-san where running in the background with writing Cecil *blushes* *hides more and more behind Wakamatsu* (Wakamatsu Kousuke from Toudou he is synchronized also from Tori-san) **in the Game, or similar Syo is calling himself Ore-sama and the others are similar to the the one whom is Cecil connecting them too, I really loved to think about the characters whom where of the Utapri characters where similar to the one of Diabolik Lovers, am I the only one who sees that that the characters of Tori-san and Suzuki-san in the Animes where they both are active their characters are somehow friends?! *** You dont have to tell me, i know... Reijis Seiyuu is syncronizing Shin in the Diabolik Lovers Universe. Also I really dont know which flute Cecil excactly plays so I extingushed that he dont have a prefered one, and could play all flutes. But I guess after hearing his songs it is probably the pan flute or the alto flute. This is the song:https://soundcloud.com/8dawn/sets/8dio-claire-alto-flute sorry for using the brand of smartphone ;D Also I only used the words not the writing for Cecil Dads Conversation “ and sorry for putting that brand in, but I have to change to Iphone with my next smartphone I dont want… but I have a fucking talent to throw my smartphone and the most Androidsmartphones are without a edge -_-’ but I will stay android with my tablet XD sorry that ai is a bit OOC sorry for that. Also i was to lazy to fix it and and Syo and Ai aren't the main Paarings like Satsuki x Reiji and RanCecil ><' yours Zoroko


	8. KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 1*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRHDAY MY LITTLE BLACK CAT <3

_ **Chapter** _ _ **8** _

 

**KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 1*¹**

 

 

**~*~Cecils PoV~*~**

After getting my two little siblings into the burrowed futon of Masato I went out of my room. Being totally in my thoughts, because of my surprisingly over coming siblings I didn’t payed attention where I was going. As I collided with a chest before me there was also a deep musky smell. There was also a intense smell of oranges which only was the smell of only _**ONE**_ person… My light green eyes where faced with a leather jacket the wearer wore open. So I was able to see pale skin with only a  tank top and the print _**!ROCK!**_ With a bass guitar under the print.*² He wore a torn black leather shorts and dark red combat boots. I looked up to the two coloured eyes which stared down ant me. The older Rock Idol stared shocked at me. **“Hey are you** **all right** **Cecil?”** I backed away from the older Idol and looked up. He was about 5cm taller than myself. My look went away from him. “Ranmaru-senpai, excuse me,, I didnt want to bump into you.” he looked at me like he didn’t brought that statement. **“Cecil come with me.”** even if he sometimes looked like he didnt have an interest in anything he had a keen sense for people problems.  But only with people who meant something to him. Mostly in the relation Kohai and Senpai’s. Being pulled along from the older Idol whom had grabbed my dark hand reminded me about the first verse of our **SHUFFLE** **UNIT** Song called **KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL**.  The older Idol pulled me along for about quarter of an hour. Until we arrived at a apartment complex. The light skinned hand still pulled me with him. We ended up in an elevator and he let go of me to push the button for the 11th floor. “Ranmaru-senpai, why did you do that?!” the older one looked a bit down to me. 

 

There was the verse **( >>** **omae no koto/** **Everything about you** **< < **_> >_ _ANATA no koto/ Everything about you_ _< < _**> >** **eien ni/** **For eternity, I will** **< < **_**> >**_ _ **L.O.V.E/**_ _ **L-O-V-E you**_ _ **< < **__> >_ _maketakunai/_ _I don't want to lose!_ _< <_ **> >** **ore mo sousa/ And I won't eve** r **< < **_> >_ _yuzurenai/_ _Give this up!_ _< <_ _**> >**_ _ **ai o… Give You☆/ I'll give you…my love☆**_ _ **< <) **_came to my mind of our song. We both didn’t want to loose but also wouldn’t give that up. And that with love… other I couldn’t describe what was happening. After arriving at the 11th floor I followed Ranmaru-senpai. He hadn’t still answered my question. We arrived at the flat QN shared. He asked me to follow him to the room with the dark red door. Behind it I heard the sound of three cats. As far as I knew Ranmaru-senpai, was a cat lover or more like he himself said, cats did dig him. **“Keh, Cecil come.”** he opened up his door. With a lot of respect I entered the room of the grey haired Idol. “Keh, I wanted to talk to you alone you looked completely depleted. The question is why. In this situation I use my senpai position to be honest and tell me what has happened.” I looked at him confused. How did he saw that? I sighted and my look went through the room. His walls where painted in a dark shade of orange and had some dark red accents. Also one Side of the walls where decorated with lots of posters of rock bands. But why of a band called MUSE?! They weren’t rock weren’t they?! In one of the corners of the room where some cat supplies. His windows where one large and until the ground one. The closet where on the left side of the room and where a simple dark red painted one. His desk where plain and occupied by a normal silver laptop and some music sheets. 

 

Also the normal things which belonged there. After that there was a really comfy looking bed covered with a normal cover which had a duvet cover with little bass guitars and black in colour. Also that outlook where on his pillow. Also I was about to start talking to Ranmaru-senpai, I heard something mewing at my feet. My look went down and I saw a little tiger coloured red haired cat. Also after it appeared I saw two other cats. “Ranmaru-senpai are those three yours?” he smiled and gave up. **“Yeah** **those** **three are mine. The black one is Takao*’’’’’ the** **crème brown** **is Yuuma*’’’’’’’ And the one in contact with you is Ririe.*’’’’’’ Also** **that’s** **unusual normally Ririe** **doesn’t** **like strangers,”** I looked to him and started petting the little red haired tiger looking cat an he purred. “Maybe Ranmaru-senpai it’s because that cats are holy with our culture.” so holy you could become cursed without a reason….*’’’’’’’’ “Ranmaru-senpai, if I should tell you what had happened… Can I sit anywhere?” I asked him and blushed for a few seconds red in my face. **“** **No Problem. But you see I only have a bed and my desk here so you can choose where you want to sit.”** I thought a bit about it where to sit but even if my instinct wanted me to sit on his bed I decided against it. I sat down at his comfy office chair. “So where should I start.” as I started thinking about t, I felt a soft and warm red haired tiger cat on my lap. **“Oh, it seems that Ririe likes you Cecil.** **That’s** **unusual but cute and surprising of him.”** I petted him softly and smiled. “Ranmaru-senpai, are those three estrays?!” he nodded. “So maybe I’m like a mother for him. He seems to be the youngest of them.” the older one seemed to think for a moment. **“Yeah Ririe is, he is about, after what the vet said about him only one year old.”** I smiled. “So that is it. But I find it interesting that you adopt estrays.” than he told me that he thinks those cat’s did have a right to live if nobody is caring for them so he did that. “The story is that my siblings came to visit. But not without a reason. Sometimes I hate it that my siblings have to care about the succession to the throne, and so on. But even with that I’m really proud to be a prince of Agnapolis. You probably don’t know that I have siblings. And I’m not talking about….” could I tell Ranmaru-senpai about my half-brother Otoya? That was a question I asked myself. If I did that had also to tell him about Otoya’s and my mother. I really didn’t right time to do it just yet. 

** ~*~Cecils PoV END~*~  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: The following AN’s would be all a bit messy, because I will write them down like I wrote it before with hand ;D *² The similar Shirt I’m designing at the moment for my crossover gender bend Tori-san, which will only include in the first version Cecil and Shuu. Only with the symbol which Cecil has on his back of the CD-Cover of the song of the song Maij Love 1000% Cecil Aijima and the word Prince. This where also the first three chapters I wrote per hand before typing them down. *³ And that with the orange smell, I know it doesn’t fit the banana loving rocker, but I myself don’t like bananas very much and so. Also it had to be an which was intense. You really don’t want to see how I scribbled down notes and more on the handwritten….. *¹ I never expected that this and the next chapters will turn into a songfic… My first one in English. It fitted it… *hides behind Shuu and ends up being his pillow* Sorry the part with Zoroko had to been cut… PoV wise. She and Cecil will have a something in my new Utapri Story which will be Ran x Otoya x Reiji/ Ran x Otoya/ Reiji x Otoya/ Zoroko (OC) x Cecil and Ai x Syo. *’’’’ in one of the PSP Games it is stated that Ranmaru is a cat owner. *’’’’’ Takao, Kazunari is a character Ranmarus Seiyuu also voiced too. *’’’’’’ Ririe is Shuu’s orginal Name also the name of the cat they, wich means Shuu and the MC in die Diabolik Lovers Dark Fate own (https://78.media.tumblr.com/45057b60fe4a9410c85288b663d11777/tumblr_inline_nmb933gLWE1rfmoet_540.jpg and this one https://78.media.tumblr.com/f21b6881d27d3247f7345f456b65aa7a/tumblr_inline_nmb93hkAzU1rfmoet_540.jpg) and the Cat looks like that. *’’’’’’’ Mukami, Yuuma the same with Takao, is also voiced from Suzuki-san. *’’’’’’’’ I don’t remember a reason why Cecil was in a cat curse….? ?_? *¹ Song like always from this Side; https://soundcloud.com/utapri-nanami-haruka/04-koiiro-sentimental  
> Lyrics like always from this side: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/30706.html


	9. KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 2*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: How should I call it.... Fluff ahead or.... yeah Fluff ahead fits it ;D
> 
> HAPPY BIRHDAY MY LITTLE BLACK CAT <3

_ **Chapter** _ _ **9** _

 

**KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 2*¹**

 

 

**~*~Cecils PoV~*~**

After I went out of my room to let my siblings sleep in peace I had really shitty luck. Somehow I ran into Ranmaru-senpai and he took me after checking my behaviour , grabbing my wrist, and pulling me along to his room. There was I now sitting on his office chair and had his youngest estray called Ririe on my lap. **“As far as I get it Cecil, you are proud to be a prince or what ever. Also you have sibllings, two of them. And they are younger than you.”** I nodded after his conclusion. **“And because of some reason, they did visit. But there is something I really don’t get. You seem to hide something from me.”** I gulped after hearing that. “Ranmaru-senpai, I don’t try to hide it but… I had to think about how to tell you that….” Ririe in my lap did purred in that minute, and began to sleep, miawing in his sleep. **“Keh, Cecil Im your senpai dont forget that.”** he came with that again but what ever… “This has to stay between us.” Ranmaru-senpai who did sat on his bed, he nodded onto my request. Also his other cats snuggled on his right and his left side on his bed. “My mother is Japanese but she doesn’t remember her time in Japan still. But I found out that Otoya is the son of my mother. Which makes us both half-brothers. Otoya is the older one of us.” I told him. **“** **So you and Otoya are brothers?!”** he seemed to breath a sigh of relive. “Yes he is.” Does he had some kind of feelings for me? Or did I saw that false? “Also my dad, better known as the King from Agnapolis, is trying to marry my 14 year old sister of.” as I told that, I won’t ever forget the look Ranmaru-senpai gave me.

 

“ **You mean he wanted to marry his 14 year old daughter, and your little sister, off to mostly some creep. Mostly the guy she would have to marry will be much older than her… I saw such things as a young boy. But in other relations, but I could completely understand you in that point.”** I nodded sadly in answer to his statement. “Yes he wanted to that to her.” I sighted. **“Wait here I will go and get us some tea. This will take longer I think.”** Ranmaru-senpai said. “Yes that would be a good idea.” I agreed. “Do you need some help with that?”softly I asked him, but Ranmaru-senpai declined. **“You will stay here. Also Ririe is sleeping, and I really dont want to wake him up.”** he told me. After that Ranmaru-senpai left the room and I looked down at my lap. Ririe was breathing slowly, because he was asleep. In his sleep he purred and miawed. The youngest estray seemed to lobe my lap. Having a purring young cat on my lap I softly petted him. My view went to the wall beside the dark red closet. There was Ranmaru-senpais bass guitar fixed to the wall. You could see he took good care of it. So I could extinguish that his bass did lived a good life. In my home country the muses did took care that we got our instruments. So did I came to the flute, I was able to play all flutes, but my main flute was the German flute. After looking around my view went to the desk where I was sitting before it. On it where a calendar open with the next two weeks. But what go my attention where the days and was was written down on these days. It looked like this:

 

**Cecil**

_0800am_ **Training (playing the flute,** **most times the German flute** **)**

 _0830am_ **Breakfast with the guitar guy of Starish**

 _0900am_ **Meeting with Orga because of his VA for his Role as Sakamaki, Shuu**

 _1100am_ **Meeting with Shining (no clue why…)**

 _1130am -_ **Recording**

 _0100pm_ **Dummy Head Game Audio, Sakamaki, Shuu**

 _0100pm -_ **Break** **for**

 _0200pm_ **Lunch** **with** **Starish**

 _0200pm_ **Appointments** **with his band**

Also he had comments which looked added in. What he meant with that? Did he stalk me or how did he knew my whole daily schedule?! I did have Twitter and some other social apps, but I really didn’t post anything or only short comments. Not my whole schedule…. What I didn’t knew it was  posted on a side of my fans. She where a teacher at the Saotome Gakuen of the class C and engaged to the Teacher of class A, Ringo-sensei. I was looking at the calendar an d didn’t r ealised that Ranmaru-senpai had returned.  **“Cecil I’m… back...”** I heard him and winced. “Nya! Ranmaru-senpai, don’t scare me like that!” he looked at me.  **(** **> >** **rashikun… mune ga DOKIDOKI/ to It's not like me at all… My heart's pounding <<** **)** We stared at each other. **“Oh shit I forgot that….”** he setted the  salver with the tea and more down.  _(_ >> _furete mite… KODOU hibiite iru/ I can feel it…as if this throbbing's resounding << _ **> >** **doushiro to/ No matter what I do** **< <** >> _iu no…? aa…oshiete/ What does this mean…? Ah… Teach me_ << _)_ I could see how panic-fuelled Ranmaru-senpai reached after his calendar.  **(** **> >T** **hrobbing…/** **This throbbing…** **< < ** _> >_ _Throbbing…!/ This throbbing…!_ _< < _ _**> >** _ _**Throbbing…!!** _ __ _**HAJIketeru SENCHIMENTARU/** _ _**This throbbing…!! It's bursting with these sentiments <<** _ _**)** _ I looked at him seriously. The older Idol gulped visible. “Now I want that explained, Senpai.” he did got nervous and uncertain.  **“Cecil… It’s not like… I want… Keh… Thats not like me… Why is it so hard…?!”** he seemed to stumble over his own words.

 

 **( >>** **dakishimete yaru yo/** **I'll hold you close!** **< < **_> >_ _dakishimete ageru/ I'll hold you close!_ _< < _**> >** **koukai wa/ I won't regret** **< < **_> >_ _mou sasenai/_ _This anymore!_ _< < __**> >**_ _ **tsuite oide/**_ _ **So come to me! <<) **_“Senpai?” he did growl, which made me wince a bit. **“Cecil, please… You don’t know what that triggers inside of me. How you call me and seeing you….”** I raised an fine curved eyebrow. “You didn’t told me everything...Why did you have those notes?” Ranmaru-senpai admittedly a bit of an dreadful scrawl, but that fitted him. That’s was why I wasn’t able to read all what he wrote. Also Japanese weren’t my mother tongue so some words I couldn’t probably read still. **“Damn Cecil, stop making it so hard...”** what died he want to tell me?! The older Idol didn’t where able to find the words. So it seemed. **“I tryied to tell you that… Keh… It’s hard… That’s not that I dont like you… but...”** Reiji-senpai told me something about Ranmaru-senpai being the same character like Syo, which meant he was a tsundere. **“I lik… I love you Cecil...”** he mumbled. “I did hear right… Ranmaru-sen…” I felt a hand on my mouth. **“Please call me if we are alone Ranmaru.”** I blushed as I felt his hand. _**( >>**_ _ **koi wa INAZUMA! tsuyoku hikaru ENAJĪ HĀTO ni utau kagayaita MESSĒJI**_ _ **aa… shimetsukerarete setsunai kurai ga ii/**_ _ **Love's a flash of lightning! With brightly shining energy The shining message it sings of, ah… Tightens my heart so much, it's almost painful**_ _ **< < **__**)**_

 

 **(** **> >** **nande/ Why?** **< < **_> >_ _Nande/ Why?_ _< < __**> >nande…**_ _ **kokoro ga furueru no ka?/ Why is my heart trembling?**_ _ **< <**_ **> >** **suki da/ I love you!** **< < **_> >_ _SUKI desu/_ _I love you! <<_ _**> >**_ _ **zutto**_ _ **issho ni yume o mitai/ I want to see this dream together with you forever! <<) **_I looked up into two coloured eyes. He took his hand from my mouth and looked down at me. The blush on his light cheeks where noticeable. He leant down and kissed me softly. Somehow Ranmaru-sen… Ranmaru guessed that I was also in love with him. I felt his tongue which tried to convince me to open my mouth, I happily fulfilled. I felt that he had a tongue piercing. I started to play with it and he began to moan. A sound I didn’t knew from the Rocker. But we had to end the Kiss because we both needed air. Ririe woke up and jumped of my legs. That gave me the chance to get up from the office chair. Shortly after being on my own two legs again, I was enveloped in two arms and a strong orange smell. Ranmaru hugged me tightly. The rest of the day was uneventful, but after sending my siblings a short notice that I was staying with my Senpai I stayed with him. He lent me some of his clothes which where of course to long. After all was Ranmaru about 5cm taller than me. The evening we spent with some games and in most games we where similar placed. But Ranmaru had to admit I was beating him in a basketball game*° with the Team from Phoenix. We played on his orange PS4 slim. Yes he had a normal sized TV and Consoles in his room I forgot to mention that. Even if I never played something like that or had contact with consoles.*°° After that we went together in his bed and cuddled there. So I spent the night with Ranmaru. Not expecting the next morning and my meeting with Reiji-senpai. 

** ~*~Cecils PoV End~*~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.:  
> At first to clear it up, the cursive is Cecil and the bold Ranmaru. And cursive and bold are them together. I made it like that because, I don’t know how to use colours here for some parts of the text. Sorry for the Fluff in that chapter. The Idea with the calendar came from a girl whom I play written RPGs on Animexx (a Side for Otakus). Through the Shining Live App I know that Cecil winces with a cat like sound ;D I also realized I wrote for a long time so much with hand. Which made me totally happy. I found my love for writing per with my own right hand (yes Im right handed) back. I had a notepaper lying beside it so I would not write repeating infos in the chapters. After writing so much I had to get new collage block and also refills for my ballpoint pens, Pen cartridges, and other pen refills to refill my writing utensils. Also for writing I need mostly sweets to energize me. (with the handwritten stuff not if I’m typing it down). The notes where made on some old letter paper from my childhood with horses… Also I changed my writing basis folder wise and so… ;D *° Tori-san, speaks Wakamatsu in KnB and Ranmaru Takao ;D That was the point for them playing NBA on Ranmarus PS4 ;D *°° Also I don’t think Cecil is used to play Games on a console so I thought it fitted him ;D Also I made the breaks every 18th sentence but I really didn’t want to put 5 sentences into a new passage so the last part is a bit bigger sorry… ;D And the inspiration with the piercing of Ranmaru is applied on this one here (https://www.zerochan.net/1198658) the coming Piercings and co are orientated on Noiz’s ones ;D  
> *¹ Song like always from this Side; https://soundcloud.com/utapri-nanami-haruka/04-koiiro-sentimental  
> Lyrics like always from this side: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/30706.html


	10. Eternity Love*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOPEFULLY REIJI ISN’T OOC….. >~<’  
> Sorry I hope Reiji hadn’t become OOC if he researches a character and playes the game with the character… I changed a few sentences so he would not be to much OOC. I cutted the chapter in two chapters because, you can see how long the part with ONLY Reiji is… ;D Sorry… The chapter I had to gave it another Title because, it weren’t RanCecil centric ;D
> 
> HAPPY BIRHDAY MY LITTLE BLACK CAT <3

_ **Chapter** _ _ **10** _

 

**Eternity Love*¹**

 

 

**~*~Reiji’s PoV~*~**

After waiting to the return of Satsuki and encountering the young student who where living together with him and seeing how shy she was, I I hoped we both manage the order Satsuki had from Shining. After waiting, I still didn’t knew where I could find my clothes in the flat. Mostly where Satsuki I put them. And I really didn’t want to be noisy and search the whole flat for my clothes. After about an hour later Satsuki came back. **“Eh, why are you still here, Koto-tan?”** he asked me. I sighted and looked at him. “My clothes where are they?” I asked him blushing. He face palmed. **“Ah sorry I forgot I washed them.”** he told me. For a few moments he disappeared and got back with my freshly washed clothes. I looked up at him. “Thanks for washing them.” I told him. **“That is no problem.”** he answered me. In that minute I heard a sound from my handy and opened it up. With my pointer finger I swiped over the screen to open it up. It was a message from Ai-Ai, over the messenger app which the Idols whom where employed from Shining or working under him, however you want to call it. It was called _> Shiningramm< _I saw the group which where open new. Because working under Shining, we got all of the numbers of the others to contact them in a emergency or to arrange something related to work. But we used it also for some private talks and more, also all of us used the App called Whats App which also was an messenger app. You could say we where obligated to use _> Shiningramm<_ because all eleven of us where employed Idol’s under Shining. So you could say it would be demanded from us or better we where contractually obligated to use these app for messaging. I was open to both, but like Cesshi I saw Whats App with some kind of an sceptical eye.

 

We both couldn’t really explain why.*¹ In the new opened group Ai-Ai and Syotan where called “ **Rocking a Magic Prince”**. Ai-Ai asked if Sattsun wanted to be a part of it. I shortly explained what Ai-Ai and Syotan and me had in mind with Ran-Ran and Cesshi. **“** **Of course I like to be a part of that project.”** the told me and we exchanged our numbers. Also because Sattsun weren’t a part of the employed under Shining, so he hadn’t access to the _> Shiningramm<. _“If we see anything between thm we tell the others and so on.” Sattsun nodded. **“As far as I know this Cecil, has his birthday at the 10/31 this month...”** I looked at him. “Yeah he has… why…” Sattsun pulled his dark yellow phone out and with some swipes and more he opened a side side and showed to me. “What in he devils name?! Oh this teacher… She is a devil...” Sattsun started laughing. **“** **So this side is made of my best friend?!”** that sentence made me remember that Sattsun and Roronoa-sensei where best friends. “Yeah that is totally her handwriting.” it was a big blog on the side Tumblr, which where stating all our birthdays and also daily schedules. She seemed to put a bit of work into it, maybe we being a teacher gave her access to that, but whatever. “Also we could use it… mmh what about a secret party for him with costumes?” I asked the older one. I would tell it later, personally, to Ai-Ai. “Hell yeah, also do not forget Cesshis Bday also is the American Holiday Halloween.” I answered exited, the theme for a birthday party with costumes sounded cool.

 

Also on this day the custom from America mad it’s way to our Japanese culture. Even if I weren’t a big Fan of America, the United Kingdom also known as England, where more my thing. Bout none the less I really didn’t knew any of us, including Starish who didn’t liked Halloween. **“** **Koto-tan, you seem to be excited for that. Whats that about?”** I nodded. “Yes I’m. Also I do have a bit of a plan for that.” I smirked mysteriously. Sattsun smirked too, he seemed to understand I was trying to hint. We would manage to get them together on this day. After a bit of talking with Sattsun we said our goodbyes to each other. I went home to our flat share my band Quartet Night and I lived in. I went to the kitchen to get myself a tea. I really didn’t want to believe my own eyes as I went into the kitchen, in there I found dark milk brown skinned and brown haired younger Idol in our kitchen. Enthusiastic like always I greeted him with a _> Good Morning< _and he was shocked that he nearly dropped his tea. I was acting fast enough to prevent it from happening. “Here you go.” I gave him his tea back. _“R...R..Reiji-senpai...”_ he stuttered. Why was he here? After asking myself that, I heard a growling voice. Ran-Ran was awake. _**“Reiji, it’s none of your fucking**_ _ **business**_ _ **why he is here….”**_ that would be typical of Ran-Ran. The thing what had me wondering where, why did Cesshi wore some clothes of which looked like the ones of Ran-Ran?! _**“Keh, he came over to ask me some help and that took ages… After that we where**_ _ **gaming.**_ _ **It got to late for him to go back so he stayed over the night.”**_ was a grumbled answer of Ran-Ran. “Okay, I wont ask further. Also I’m to tiered for it.” I told them and fake yawned which seemed to convince them.

 

I would never tell them I spend the night with Sattsun. Ran-Ran and the rest of QN knew that I was openly gay and also no stranger to SAFE ONS. Ran-Ran nodded knowingly so I went back to my room. There I pulled my emerald green smartphone out of my pocket and opened up the chat room I had with the other three. Than I wrote something like this;

_Guy’s_

_I saw Cesshi with us._

_He where staying with Ran-Ran…. >O< _

_Ran-Ran told me they where gaming because he helped Cesshi._

_But also I don’t believe them_

_We seem to have a good basis to work on._

_So I will sleep a bit, see you all later_

_Rei-chan ^ZzZz^_

You would guess I would be a guy who only send one sentence in a messenage but I weren’t. So would Oto…. Oto… Otoya write. But even if I would have wanted to block him we weren’t allowed to do that. Call it _> Shining Rules< _or whatever. Also I had other things to do, I knew where the others ordered their cotumes from after a few calls I changed their deliveries to the following:

 

**Ittoki, Otoya** = _Dantalion_ from Devils and Realist

**Ichinose, Tokki** = _Riku_ from Kingdom Hearts

**Shinomiya, Nattsun** = _Ikki_ from Amnesia Memories (Otome)

**Shinomiya, Sattsun** = _Gunji_ from Togainu no Chi (Anime Version)

**Hijirin, Masato** = _Fair, Zack_ from Final Fantasy 7 

**Kurusu, Syotan** = _Misono, Arisurin_ from Servamp

**Aijima, Cesshi** = _Sakamaki, Shuu_ from Diabolik Lovers (Otome)

**Kurosaki, Ran-Ran** = _Mukami, Yuuma_ from Diabolik Lovers (Otome)

**Mikaze, Ai-Ai** = _Minaduki, Rui_ from Tsuki no Uta/Tsukiuta (Otome)

**Myu** = _Sakamaki, Kino_ from Diabolik Lovers (Otome)

**Jinguij, Ren-Ren** = _Kuga, Kyousuke_ from Prince of Stride; Alternative

And myself I ordered a costume for a character who was called Impey and from the Otome Game Series Code:Realize. Impey where the sunshine of the group. Also he had a secret being a vampire and so on. Also he where a technician, so I started to play his route to get his character right. I burrowed the console I needed and the game from the teacher of Class C, a few day’s ago and where on a good way to get the good ending. And I liked him he was likeable, and also I played some of the other routes.

 

But that made me so happy you could call this cosplay if you want, to play and act like him for a whole day and night. The outfits I manage to find for the other 10 and myself where better as the one’s hey had chosen. To the new outfits I started to write little DIN A6 cards in colours for example on a orange card with a dark red fine pen a short character description and on the other side stand the character name and serial from which he was. This was the card for Ran-Ran. Cesshi got a similar card, only in the colour normal yellow and a light green handwriting. The other cards looked all similar the assigned colour as writing and the assigned colour of the character as card. So I started preparing the cards. I knew they would deliver all the costumes to me first so I could put them in front of the younger Idols rooms. This was a plan I would love to see the faces of the younger guys. That would be my secret until that evening. The days went by faster than I could think. The day came closer and closer. Of course I informed the others about my plans, but only Sattsun, Ai-Ai, and Syotan. Two days before Halloween we four met and talked about the changes we wanted to make with the party. But we met at a place where nobody would find us and probably hear us. Also we agreed to let our smart phones in our rooms or at home. It seemed like an meeting of an evil council but it wasn’t.

 

The only reason that we met like this was that we would not be found out from the agency and else. _“Reiji-senpai, did you manage to change the_ _costumes_ _?”_ Syotan asked into the round. “Yes I did Syotan.” he nodded. _“Than_ _I’m_ _excited which I ended up with.”_ he looked expectant. “Yes, the role I choose, fits you completely, but I won’t tell you which one, so let it surprise you.” I told the younger and smaller Idol.  “I hope you didn’t choose shit for me Reiji.” because of Ai-Ai’s rude comment I let my head fall. I smiled and thought about the costume I choose for Ai-Ai. The characters where really similar, so Ai-Ai would not have a problem to play the character I choose for him. “So Sattsun, did you manage that you are the on in responsibility for the drinks and the food?!” my question was for the older and taller guy right beside me. He seemed to think for a moment, than he nodded. **“Yes I was able to step in as a deliveryman for the drinks and the food.”** he told us. He would made the changes I requested and that would mean the punch and the other drinks like the soft drinks, would be a bit punched. But I would refrain from now to spoil what I mean. That would be spoiling the surprise, if you would say so. After a bit talking our plans where beginning to start. Everyone of us hat his part in this. After dissolve of the meeting, I went back to our apartment. Ai-Ai, had some appointments.

 

I had to get something for my interview from my room. Which was my smartphone, my stomach where growling and so I ate something first. After finishing eating, I left the flat to my next appointment with an radio station. The rest of the week where going by nearly in the blink of an eye. Today was the 10/30 so we all had a photo shoot for some kind of an App, called Shining Live I think. It was a fun photo shoot for all of us. We did play some kind of demons who where only visible because of a special kind of moon. This app seemed to be popular. But I wasn’t a big fan of it. We had to record in our already full time tables and day’s to record some lines for it. Even if our time tables where full, I had to admit, somehow I liked working and recording for his app, weirdly. We could say we all 11 had big luck that we got the two day’s of the 10/31 and the 11/01 free days which we could use to celebrate the birthday of Cesshi. In the night before the 10/31 I played, you could say Santa, and put the changed costumes in front of the younger Idol doors. I couldn’t wait to see their faces. After giving Sattsun his costume, the only one who I did personally, he looked a bit confused at me. **“** **Who is that?”** after explaining him who he was and how he acted I promised to do his make-up. He nodded an I smiled. After getting back, the morning of the 10/31 came faster than expected.

 

In the morning I was up early like usual. I started to get my costume. At first I showered and than I clipped my pony out of my face, after brushing it of course, and the last of my long hair I put into a ponytail at first and than into a bun. Than I pulled the tailor-made costume out of the emerald green closet. All of the so called cosplayed I ordered where tailor-made, I sneaked the measure list from Hijirin and copied it, that where the point why I knew the measures from all of the other ten. The outfit for Impey included, knee length boots with clenched ends. The orange jumpsuit where open on his right side and worn over the left shoulder. The jumpsuit had elbow long arms which he had rolled up. On each elbow he had some kind of a thigh protection I didn’t knew how to describe it any better. He wore some light brown, similar to biker gloves, gloves. He wore his big wrench on a belt which settled a bit crooked on his hip. On the belt he had a other smaller belt which was probably for devices for his mechanic work. On his left thigh was a big black tape. He wore a white shirt a crooked zipper which showed a bit of red some kind of under shirt. He wore a leather band with two golden plaques on it. One of them where square and the other where oval. On his head he wore, you could call it, a pilot glasses. After getting the outfit on I put on the wig and the glasses on his head.

 

Of course I wore a wig cap under the wig and some kind of clips, most females use to fix their bun’s I put them on hidden places through the wig and the wig cap into my own hair. Before putting on the wig I finished the make-up with the coloured contact lenses, and the fake vampire tooth’s in my mouth. Than I went to Sattsun to help him with his make up. Which probably would take ages to sketch and colour. As I arrived at his place he wore most of his outfit already. He wore the combat boots, which where heavy ones. The dark green military trousers with the... I cant describe that, attachments, where the best word for that and the grey belt. The red jacket laid over his chair and I saw his abs. That fitted the other character well. I looked at him and shortly after he sat down I started drawing on his skin after the pattern of the character I printed out. That took around 3 ½ hours to draw it. Than I helped him with the wig because he never worn a wig before. I had worn many wigs because of my Job. “So you are ready to go.” I told him an he looked at himself in the mirror. **“Wow…** **You did an extremly good Job”** he told me. I nodded. “There you see, being an Idol since my my 10th birthday made me somehow a bit expiericed with this.” he nodded. **“Understandable.”** our view went to the clock and I looked at him. “Come, let’s go!” we went to the party place. As we arrived we went into the sports hall of the Saotome Gakuen and saw the others.

 

All the costumes fitted well. And seeing Cesshi in his role and and Ran-Ran, I saw them growling at each other. That’s where so typical for the charactes as what they where. The task I wrote on all the card, which where send with the task to the others to act that whole day like the characters. That meant I had to hide my true ‘identity’ and had a wanting to go to the moon, and trying to fix anything. Sattsun had to be his own character. My look went through the room. Somehow even all this different characters had conversations. Which made me happy, this change did had worked. I loved to see the happy faces. Talking in my role as Impey to some of the younger Idols and also my own band. All ten of us started than for the big part with the words _ **> >HAPPY BIRTHDAY CECIL!!!!<<**_ the brown skinned Idol blushed and thanked us all. We all had some little present for the young prince. My present where a little black statue of a cat with light and mysterious green eyes. _“_ _Thank you Reiji-senpai”_ he smiled at me “Hey that’s no problem.” now I was embarrassed. I saw that little cat satute on one of my trips to the UK, of course for work, so I thought this would be a good present for Cesshi. Ran-Ran gave Cesshi nothing cat themed as I had guessed, him being a cat lover, but he gave Ceshi a T-Shirt with their _Shuffle Unit_ CD outlook. On the back of the shirt stood something, which looked like Arabic, which made Cesshi blush. Maybe it was a hidden message between them but I wasn’t able to read Arabic so I couldn’t understand it.

 

Than after we all 10 had given Cesshi his presents, the food came. Also the spiked Soft Drinks and the punch. All of them, only the punch, where spiked with alcohol. The Soft Drinks where only spiked with the aphrodisiac. So we all started to eat an drink. Than the party got more interesting, but I’m to lazy to describe it in detail. After a few hours Hyuuga-sensei, appeared, gave Cesshi his present , and left with a Myu who where clinging himself to the older man. So Hyuuga-sensei took the younger Idol with him. Zoroko-sensei and Ringo-sensei also made a short appearance and gave Cesshi their presents. Shining and the young room mate of Sattsun also made an appearance and gave Cesshi their present. The hours got later. Around 11:30pm the Ootori Brothers made a short appearance and took, after giving Cesshi Presents, my two Kohais with them. The last two who where leaving where Ren-Ren. Around 0200am Ran-Ran left together with Cesshi who where sticking onto Ran-Ran the bowle and the Soft Drinks they drank seemed to work on them. Sattsun and I where the last two. We packed all of Cesshi’s presents into one basket, because Ran-Ran and Cesshi let them behind. That was reasonable, because they seemed to be engaged with other things. Sattsun and I cleaned up so much we could. Than I nearly slept in standing, and Sattsun catched me before falling. Syotan and Ai-Ai where the ones whom left after the Ootori brothers. **“** **Koto-tan?”** yawning I answered him. “Sorry Sattsun… I’m tiered.” he nodded. **“Come on, I will take you home with me.” sleepy** I nodded and he took me bridal style up. After that I don’t remember much. I only remember waking up in next morning in shte arms of Sattsun and out of my cosplay. In my sleep I cuddled closer to Sattsun, but after realizing that, I slept in again.

**~*~Reiji PoV END~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.:  
> This will all be posted on at Cecils Birthday that’s is the explanation for chapter 10. Celebrating and drinking alcohol, with Cecil being in the so called heat…. After this chapter will not end well or not without results. So stay tuned for what will have happened. A big part of my inspiration for this chapters came from the Ytbers CJUGames, Markiplier, John Wolfe, Stage ON, Germans most known Lets Player Gronkh (I think) and some Cosplay Videos also other YT Videos. Also the Inspiration for the Uke part of Cecil in this chapter came from the Walkthrough of the Game Togainu no Chi, where Akira (whom is mostly Uke in the relationships) is also voiced from Tori-san. Also I have to admit, I’m not a big fan if Tori-san playes the Uke Character. Mostly because I don’t like the sound of him being I don’t know what. Somehow, because Tori-san being my favourite Seiyuu, I’m assessed to be more invested in a story and if he get’s hurt or else (in which kind of way is not important) I’m prone to sympathize with it and that’s is mostly the reason. I love him speaking the Seme Character in a BL Audio called >Koisuru Boukun< as the Character Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Here is the Audio I mean ;D https://soundcloud.com/masakitetsu/sets/koisuru-boukun (the Senpai is voiced from Hikaru Modirikawa also known as Sakamaki, Ayato) *¹ Song:https://soundcloud.com/this-turtle-is-awkward/eternity-love-uta-no-prince-sama-cecil-aijima and Lyrics: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/6055.html  
> Sorry if the song dosnt fit the story I was to lazy to search for a fitting one. I just needed a title…


	11. KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 3*¹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! 
> 
> SMUT AHEAD!!!! 
> 
>    
> HAPPY BIRHDAY MY LITTLE BLACK CAT <3

 

 _ **Chapter** _ _ **1** _ _ **1** _

 

**KOIIRO SENTIMENTAL Part 3*¹**

 

 

**~*~Cecil’s PoV~*~**

After spending the night with my Senpai and “gaming” or however it was called, I was awake earlier than him. Ranmaru told me where to find the tea and else in the flat share kitchen of Quartet Night. I was making myself a green tea in that moment. After putting the water in the cup, with the teabag, inside and after letting it sit for a few minutes I chuck the teabag away. Softly I started to drink the hot tea, after that I heard a voice and hoped that I really didnt want to hear this voice. That was the voice of Reiji-senpai. He went into the kitchen and saw me. I heard his enthusiastic >Good Morning< which shocked me so much that I nearly dropped my tea. He acted really fast and prevented it from happening. “….R...R...Reiji-senpai….” somehow I started to stutter. Shortly after meeting Reiji-senpai Ranmaru came into the kitchen. “ **Reiji it’s none of your fucking** **business** **whey he is here...”** Reiji-senpai doesn’t seemed to believe us. After Reiji-senpai could ask further Ranmaru-senpai answered. **“Keh, he came over to ask me some help and that took ages. After that we where gaming. It got to late for him to go back so he stayed over the night.”** Ranmaru-senpai answered. What did Reiji-senpai meant with he was tired to care about it further? But I nodded and Ranmaru seemed to knew what Reiji-senpai where talking about. Of course I didnt knew what Quartet Night knew about Reiji-senpai. **“Shit that was a bad Idea.”** mumbling I looked at Ranmaru. “No, it was a good idea.” how did he meant that? I felt a softly hug around my back. **“** **Anyway was that the chance for me to tell you how I really felt for you.”** he told me. Gently I leant against the rocker behind me. I left him alone as my appointments called after me again. The next weeks where full with jobs, for example the recording of Shuu-san, and the photo shoots for the Shining Live App, and other appointments.

 

In that time I nearly forgot that my birthday was at the End of this month. I only thing I had in mind that we had the days of the 10/31 and the 11/01 as free days. The day came faster than expected. On the 10/31 I found a package with my name on it before my dorm room door. After I got it inside, I found a wig, a costume, shoes, fake tooth I didn’t need because after my first heat, a few day ago, I had my vampire tooth’s active. I wasn’t able jet to hide them. After voicing him I recognised the outfit. The outfit, which laid before me was the outfit from _Sakamaki, Shuu-san._ The outfit included a white under shirt a light blue shirt which _Shuu-san*²_ had normally open until the end of his chest. So it showed his white under shirt. To that he wore a brown jeans and light brown leather shoes. He had normally honey-blond*³ hair, the wig where styled, and blue contact lenses for his eyes. He had an interesting history also if Ranmaru-senpai had to play _Yuuma-san_ we where prone to dislike each other. Also the outfit included his MP3-Player, I didnt knew ho to describe the outlook fo the chocker he wore. After showering myself, even if I was afraid of water, I did shower I started to get myself In the costume of _Shuu-_ _san_. Having voiced him, not to show off, playing and acting like him would be easy or easier that thought. After getting it on I checked myself in the mirror. You could say I looked exactly like _Shuu-san,_ only with dark skin. He event where starting at 0800pm. Also I arrived earlier. There I could see Ren, who wore a shot white trousers and a white jacket with the Words **> HONAN Stride Team<** on his back. To that he wore a long white wig. After waiting a bit I saw Ranmaru as expected. He played _Yuuma-san_ who also was wearing the free time outfit of this character. A childhood friend of _Shuu-san_ and after a few games friend of Shuu again.

 

“Ranmaru-senpai?” he nodded. _ ** >Nito, what are doing here? And why the hell are you awake?!<**_ I smiled _> *yawn* What do you want?! Why I’m awake… I don’t know but I would rather sleep...*yawns again*< _we both seemed to be completely in to be in our roles. Which was refreshing to see. I looked to the others and realised that we all where in our roles. Camus where acting as one of my character brothers. His character where called _Kino-san_ and a Gamer. Syo where acting as _Misono-san_ , a weakly character, who where confined to using always a chair in his proximity. Ren was acting as a character from the Otome Game _‘Prince of Stride:_ _Alternative_ _’._ We all got an information card which person will act as who. Masato where acting as the most famous character of us. His character was called _Zack Fair-san._ One of the Final Fantasy characters _._ Tokiya where acting or cosplaying, whatever you want to call it, as _Riku-san_ from the _Disney_ and _Square_ _Enix_ _Crossover_ _Kingdom_ _Hearts_. Satsuki, the biggest of us, and twin brother of Natsuki acted as _Gunij-san_ from the Anime _Togainu_ _no_ _Chi_. Reiji-senpai where acting as _Impey-san_ which meant he wanted to repair everything and had a desire to go to the moon and was from the serial _Code:Realize._ Otoya, my half-brother where acting as the character _Dantalion-san_ from the serial _Devils_ _and_ _Realist_. Ai-senpai acted as _Rui-san_ from another Series themed around Idols and called _Tsukiuta._ Natsuki where acting as a bit of an womaniser, but his role _Ikki-san_ where some kind of a womaniser. I really didnt knew how to describe it better. His character where from an otome game called _Amnesia_ _Memories_. The evening where quiet and after a few hours, around 1000pm, the lights went out and after that they switched on again.

 

The letters where _**> Happy Birthday Cecil**_ _ **<**_ I was surprised “Guy’s…” I was shocked speechless. “Thank you.” was all I could mumble. Than I started to get the presents. The presents where this ones:

 **Zack Fair** (Masato Hijirikawa) _a light green blanket with my name stitched in in a bit darker light green letters at the corner but readable_

 **Yuuma Mukami** (Ranmaru Kurosaki) _a shirt with the SHUFFLE UNIT Logo of us both, and (I told Ranmaru, that my mother tongue where arabic) on the back where the words_ _ **> I love you my little prince<**_ _Which made me blush_

 **Arisuin, Misono** (Syo Kurusu) _He gave me a comfy light green pillow_

 **Gunij** ( **Sa** tsuki Shinomiya) _He and his best friend (Zoroko)_ _presented_ _me with the sweet rice cake I like (suama)_

 

 **Ikki** ( **Na** tsuki Shinomiya) _he made some cookies (which would be probably dangerous)_

 **Riku** (Tokiya Ichinose)  _a book called_ ** _1001_ _Fairy tales_** _in_ _Japanese_

 **Impey** (Reiji Kotobuki) _a little black cat with mysterious light green eyes from the UK_

 **Dantalion** (Otoya Ittoki) _my half brother gave me a woven light green leather armband, whom he had made himself_

 **Kuga, Kyousuke** (Ren Jinguij)  _Ren gave me some shower gel with a light green rose smell. The rose was called_ ** _Green Tea Rose_**

 **Minaduki, Rui** (Ai Mikaze) _Ai-senpai gave me a beautiful looking_ _German_ _flute_

 **Sakamaki, Kino** (Camus) _Camus gave me sweets (so typical for him)_

 

A few hours later after we had started with the food and the punch, latter tasted funny, we where shortly visited from these persons who gave me presents too. Which made me really happy, my siblings where in another room by now. Both woke me up with a traditional Agnapolitan breakfast. The seemingly punched punch mad all of the others clingy and more. Being used to drink alcohol as a prince on gatherings of the other royal family’s. I somehow ended up hugging Ranmaru and talking seductively to him. Ranmaru seemed, mostly because of the punch to be turned on. It was around 0200am as he didnt want to wait any longer. He took me up bridal style and because, my dorm room being closer than his flat we went to my dorm room. After arriving there I unlocked the door, and after closing it and locking it again I felt Ranmaru pushing me against the door. I felt his his lips on mine and after opening my mouth I felt his tongue and the cold piercing. He had changed the part over his tongue to a little R. With our first kiss I had realized how to get him to moan, so I played with his piercing and heard him moan. He took me up and I tangled my legs around him. The thing I felt pushing against my butt cheeks where beginning to hardening. With our Kiss we lost mostly of our air and where panting as we had to end it. “Ranmaru…” I told him and he looked down at me. He was because of his shoes of his costume 10cm taller than myself. **“Cecil…”** his groin where pushing against me. “It’s okay, but let’s go to my bed” I told him breathlessly.

 

He managed it to pull my outfit off and I did his too. Now… we where both bare. I could see that he had a piercing in his penis, but I wont tell where. He pushed me gently down on the bed. His blood smelled so fucking tasty. The older one started to play with my tattoo on my chest. **“Cecil what does this mean?”** hearing his question I began to answer. “Its the sign for me being a prince of Agnapolis. It’s our royal crest.” he played with it and I felt that this where somehow turning me on. Ranmaru softly grabbed after my penis and started to rub it. **“Do you want this really?”** he asked me. Maybe we had drank something which fuelled our sexual tension between us. _(_ _> >_ _hiasobi no youna/_ _Like playing with fire_ _< < _ **> >** **HANPA wa shinai ze/ Until nothing remains** **< < ** _> >_ _gyutto ima/ Now, tightly_ _< < _ **> >** **gutto ima/ Now, firmly** **< < ** _**> >** _ _**tsunagaritai/ I want to be tied to you!** _ _**< <) ** _ “ Yes I want that.” with my left hand I grabbed after the first drawer of my night stand. Out of it I pulled a salve from my home country out of it. **“Cecil what is it?”** how should I explain it? “You know Vaseline?” the grey haired Idol nodded. “It’s similar to it. But we use more than healing plants and make some of healing and nurturing salve.” I explained to him. **“That is** **usable** **to four our ‘action’?”** nodding I answered. **“Than its good.”** he took the tin can and and opened it. **“Mmmh, it smells interesting.”** “Yeah this salve is used for many things in our country.” he kissed me softly and used the salve on his fingers. Even if our sexual drive where pushed even, Ranmaru where trying to be gentle. The first finger in my butt, I winced. **“Shit are you okay, Cecil?”** he asked worried. “I’m okay, it’s my first time.” Ranmaru nodded and moved his finger softly inside of me.

 

He seemed to feel when I was ready to take the second finger into my butt. This went further for a few times. **“Cecil, I don’t have condoms with me, is it okay?”** softly I laughed “No, if I can bite you?” he nodded. Gently and carefully, Ranmaru inserted his penis into my ass and I felt his piercings. As he inserted the head of his penis, I whimpered silently. **“Cecil...”** Ranmaru looked worried at me. “It’s okay…” I told him. He inserted the last part of it into my after that I was groaning loudly **“You feel good around my penis.”** as Ranmaru told me I blushed. _**( >>** _ _**koi wa jounetsu! kuruwasete ageyou ka? kanjita koto nai sekai e to goshoutai** _ __ _**aa… KISU wa oazuke jirasu no wa SUPAISU sa/** _ _**Love is passion! Will it drive me insane? An invitation to a world without feeling, ah… Forced to wait for the spice of your tantalizing kiss** _ _**< < ** _ _> >_ _nidoto_ _/_ _Never again_ _< < _ **> >** **nidoto/ Never again** **< < ** _**> >** _ _**nidoto** _ __ _**nogasanai kono ai o/ Never again will I let go of this love** _ _**< < ** _ _> >_ _sora ni/ To the sky_ _< < _ **> >** **chikau/** **I swear** **< < ** _**> >** _ _**kitto** _ __ _**nogasanai kono ai wa** _ _**/ I'll never let go of this love!** _ _**< <)** _ I felt his piercings rubbing against my insides. I bit him in a rush of endorphins , and drank his blood. I didn’t knew what I did with that. Which meant I made him to my mate. “ **You are so wet for me…”** Ranmaru whispered that into my ear. His voice was rough and seductive. After he got slowly and gently faster. HE kissed me again and I played with his piercing again. Having him inside of me I felt him shiver and his member started to pulsate in me with a little yelp of the older one. After a few pushes and we getting to a temp in which we where complementing each other completely.

 

The grey hair grabbed after my member and started messaging it, in soft but firm grip. After feeling him come inside of me I felt that he was still hard. “Ranmaru are you okay?” not only he was still hard I myself where it even I I had just come and smeared the white*’ pubic hair of the grey haired idol and my own brown ones with the white sticky fluid called semen. “We could do another round.” I meant to him sweaty and panting how I where at the moment. **“Yeah, Cecil can I try something?”** I looked at him confused. “Yeah how do you mean that?” he explained it the leg under me, if I laid down on my right side i had to angle it. Nodding I did laid it over his shoulder, of course I looked at him. **“So it worked.”** he told me softly and than he started moving. With that position I felt him deeper inside of me. He hold my left leg up with his left arm, and leant on his right hand he leant forewarn and kissed me. After finding a tempo in which we both where comfortable with, after getting faster we both came with a loud moan “Ranmaru/ Cecil” the older idol groaned into my ear. After the second time we both where so depleted that we couldn’t do more. Ranmaru got out of me and I whimpered because his piercings where touching my insides on his way out. Our Members where in the process of relaxing after two times. Even if our sexual drive where still active. **(** **> >** **naze ka todokanai/ Why I can't reach it?** **< < **_> >_marude shinkirou/ Just like a mirage,<< **> >** **nozomu koto** **/** **Anything** **< < **_> >_ _nandatte/_ _I desire <<_ _**> >**_ _ **kanaeru kara…/ Could be granted… <<**_ _ **)**_

 

We both where to tiered to do more. Under my duvet we where if I really didn’t knew what this action would have for successions for me. In that point it where equal for me. After that interaction we both fell asleep in each others arms. _**( >>**_ _ **koi wa karakuchi! kanashimi no kurikaeshi HĀTO ni shimiru ochite iku nagareboshi**_ _ **aa… shimetsukerarete setsunasa ga afureteku/ Love's so harsh! A repeated cycle of sadness The falling star that pierced my heart, ah… Tightens my heart so much, the pain if overflowing**_ _ **< < **_**> >** **nande/ Why?** **< < **_> >_ _nande/ Why?_ _< < __**> >**_ _ **nande**_ _ **kokoro ga furueru no ka?/ Why is my heart trembling?**_ _ **< < **_**> >** **suki da/ I love you!** **< < **_> >_ _SUKI desu/_ _I love you!_ _< <_ _**> >**_ _ **zutto**_ _ **issho ni yume o mitai/ I want to see this dream together with you forever!**_ _ **< <)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.:  
> And I rewatched my favourite DMMD Route (which is the one of Noiz) to get a better feeling for sex with piercings and where Noiz had his ones ;D Also I watched some Animes which also helped to write further. Fun Fact, handwritten it where about 51 duplex written Sides (overall 25 ½ DIN A4 Sides). The characters have ONE thing in common, if you can guess which, I will present you with one of the paaring pictures. Also this is long so I could put in the smut in the chapter ;D and only a part is from the view of Reiji ;D Sorry I couldn’t resist to let him make that what he did ;D *hides behind Wakamatsu* *who looks confused but smiles, because I’m able to balance him out* *and he calms down and smiles seductively* *somehow I find myself in the arms of the platin blonde and he takes me away* (Wakamatsu needs more love ;D) Also sorry for not describing the characters from Cecils PoV better, I was to lazy to do it and gave for everyone a little Character Introduction… SORRY…. And also using a list of the presents Cecil gets, I was to lazy to write it in any other way. I hope also the present he get fitted him from the others. I defintly have to fix my habit starting many sentences with ‘ALSO’ and so on, including the ‘I’ beginning. ^~^° The normally one A/N ended up being two of them because of the chapter change ;D For the song parts between the smut sorry but it fitted it in that parts ;D *¹ Song like always from this Side; https://soundcloud.com/utapri-nanami-haruka/04-koiiro-sentimental Lyrics like always from this side: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/30706.html *² Fact by the way, I never have heard Tori-san calling his Roles with their name without a suffix, thats why I wrote it like that. For example he calls Shuu with Shuu-san and Cecil (as far as I understood) like this >Aijima-san< *³ I call the hair color of Shuu-tan (somehow I getting used to use this Ending with my favourite Characters, like Murasakibara uses his -chin or chin ;D I cant choose between -tan and -chin >~<’) honey-blond. Because I hate the Anime Version I’m a assertor of the Diabolik Lovers GAME Version ;D I hope the color honey-blond fits… (because of this wig, https://www.mycostumes.de/wigs/mypremium/keiko-80cm/985/keiko-honey-blond-mit-pony (as Mariko Version) do you think it looks like Shuu-chin’s hair?! But they don’t have them any more, or more the wigs I need… for my crossover cosplay I have to change to hat wig.. and mostly to style it myself… first time I would use colouring in wigs… ;D, from my doing that I will upload a video on YT ^////^) *’ never is stated which ORGINAL hair colour Ranmaru has. Btw the rose I mention with Ren, exists in real life here: http://www.sierraflowerfinder.com/en/d/green-tea/4632 
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE BLACK CAT! *hugs Cecil*


End file.
